Unchained: How to Torture a Robin
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to torturing the boy wonder. Eventually 100 drabbles.
1. Tied Up

**Okay, so since I've been making a bunch of one-shot drabbles of torturing Robin...I've decided to just make it a one-shot story! Much like CBT, but only with Robin being tortured. Makes sense, right? I mean, if I keep it up without making it one story, I'd end up with like, 100 stories. That's a lot. **

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, my goal for this is to make it to 100 drabbles, just like CBT. But all of Robin's despair. It will be wonderful, and I am excited. **

**Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"Mm, I do enjoy these handcuffs for sexual pleasure." Starfire handcuffed Robin to the bedpost, undressed, with a large smile on her face. She got off of the bed to admire her handiwork and smirked sexily.<p>

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "What, am I the only one that going to be naked here? Don't I at least get a striptease? After all, I _am_ tied down to your bed, unclothed. I think I deserve it."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "In a moment. I must go get something, first." She winked and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Robin chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Damn…" He sighed and waited patiently for his girlfriend to obtain whatever object she was getting, which he was pretty sure would be kinky. They _had_ spent a good amount of time on Adam&, after all. "Hey Star, almost done?"

"_One moment longer! I must get it…__**prepared**_."

He raised an eyebrow. Okay, really kinky. Suddenly, a creaking sound was heard.

"Hey Star, can I-OH MY GOD!"

Robin jolted and turned to the door, Beast Boy staring at him with wide-eyes. Robin didn't know what to do, being tied down and all, and was literally frozen in shock.

The room was eerily quiet.

Finally Beast Boy covered his eyes and turned halfway from the door. "Dude, wha-what the hell are you guys doing?"

Robin, his face red, glared at the boy, though he wouldn't be able to see it anyway. "None of your business. What the hell gave you the right to barge into Starfire's room to begin with?" He tried to turn his major embarrassment into anger, despite the dark red color of his face.

"Dude, the last thing I expected was this! God, I didn't know you guys were into the kinky stuff…"

Robin growled. "Beast Boy, get out. _Now_."

"All right, all right, sheesh." He let the door slide shut, making himself no longer visible.

Robin groaned and let his head fall back on the bed. "I can't believe that just happened."

Another creak.

"Oh, and say cheese!"

Robin's head jerked up and before he could do anything a flash filled the room. The door shut as quickly as it opened and he could hear Beast Boy chuckling as he ran down the hall. Robin tugged at his restraints. "BEAST BOY!"

UTT

The next morning Robin reluctantly walked through the common room door, heading over to the kitchen and sliding into the seat next to Starfire at the table. He had been hiding out in his room for half of the day, now only coming out for lunch; Starfire still didn't know what his deal was. He just hoped to God that Beast Boy didn't show that picture to the rest.

Starfire smiled at her boyfriend. "Greetings Robin. It is nice to see you come out of your dwelling. Cyborg is preparing the sandwiches!"

Robin looked over to Cyborg, who had a smile on his face. "Yep. So Rob, I'm guessing you want lots of _meat_ on yours?"

Oh no.

Beast Boy took the seat across from the couple. "Yeah. I would help you Cy, but I'm _tied up_ right now."

Robin let his head bang against the table with a groan.

Starfire glanced down at him with a worried expression. "Robin, is something the matter?"

Raven walked over to the kitchen, a ghost of a smirk on her face. "He's fine Starfire. Just tired from being chained down by all of that paperwork."

Robin lifted his head to look at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. First installment. I'm super excited! <strong>

**And yes, I know, I have another story up too and I'm being a busy good girl student, but this isn't a full story per-say, and they're drabbles...so it shouldn't hinder anything.**

**But anyway, Read and Review!**


	2. Alpha Kenny Body

**This just invaded my mind, and I knew it would work for a nice torture Robin story. I felt the need to write something since I just studied hardcore for my art exam tomorrow (I'm a total art genius now, yep). **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the common room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg over at the couch, talking about something or another, which he figured was most likely not good. He walked over and stood in front of them with his arms crossed. "What are you guys doing?"<p>

Cyborg looked up at him, an innocent smile on his face. "Nothing, just looking up this new superhero guy or whatever. We saw him when we were out last night at that one place."

He raised an eyebrow. "Let me see that." He ripped the paper out of Cyborg's hand and looked it over, his brow furrowing. "Alpha Kenny Body. Who the hell is that?"

Beast Boy, trying not to laugh, acted like Robin was stupid for not knowing him. "Dude, seriously? You've never heard of him?"

He shook his head slowly. "Should I have?"

Beast Boy nodded and crossed his arms. "He helped us defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. Duhh."

Robin looked at him in a confused manner. "But, I would have remembered him if I gave him a communicator…"

"Oh, I picked him up on the way to get Jericho. That's probably why you don't remember him." He nodded his head furiously, hoping to keep him on track.

Robin eyes him curiously. "I don't know, Beast Boy."

He scoffed. "Just think about it. I'm sure you'll remember."

Robin stood there, tapping his foot. "Alpha Kenny Body, Alpha Kenny Body…"

"Robin! How dare you!"

Robin jumped and turned to see a fuming Starfire behind him, her fists clenched. He gulped and looked at her in a lost manner. "What did I do?"

She growled and turned swiftly, stomping out the door.

Robin stood in place, stunned. "Wha…what just happened here?" Beast Boy and Cyborg started to laugh, causing him to turn around and glare. He should have known it was their doing. "What did you do?"

Beast Boy wiped his eye as he started to calm down. "Dude, just say that name a couple more times. Trust me."

Robin glared at him. "I'm not doing anything that comes out of your mouth. Now what did you do?"

As Beast Boy went into another fit of laughter, Cyborg took over. "Just say the name out loud, Rob. Do it, then you'll get it."

Robin kept his eyes narrowed, but obliged nonetheless. He knew it obviously wasn't good, but he needed to know what he said that made Starfire so upset so he could make it better. "Alpha Kenny Body, Alpha Kenny Body, Alpha Ke-god damnit, I hate you two!" He turned and made his way to the door, ready to apologize vehemently to his pissed off girlfriend.

The two boys hit another wave of laughter and high fived. Beast Boy fell onto the floor in his fit of laughter. "Classic."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Hehe.**

**If you don't understand, say the name out loud. You'll get it then.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Facebook

**I just...This was super fun to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin sighed and sat down at his computer, exhausted from the long day. It seemed that every villain in the city decided today was the perfect day to create mayhem, and now all he wanted was downtime. He logged on and was about to click on the internet icon, but noticed that there was a tab up on the bottom of the screen. "Huh?" He clicked on it and it popped up. He made a face. Up in front of him was Facebook, and not just that, but <em>his<em> Facebook. The problem with this was that Robin didn't have a Facebook, or at least he never created one, because he found it to be a pointless waste of time and that it wasn't something a superhero needed when it would most likely just be a fan base.

He narrowed his eyes at it for a moment and then decided to have a look around and murder whoever was on his computer later (luckily, this was just his main computer stationed in his room – which no one should have been able to get in, anyway – and not the one I the back of his closet with all of his personal information; then he'd be _really_ pissed). He clicked on his name in the top right-hand corner to bring him to his profile and took a look around. The first thing he noticed was his friend list. "5,000 friends? Seriously?" He shook his head and decided to leave the wallposts alone after seeing the first one (OMG I LOVE YOU!). He clicked on the info tab first took in his About Me.

"_Hey guyz, dis is Robin. So I just want 2 make it clear tht I hve the best frendz ever and wuld be nowhere w/o them. I'm a work-a-holic ASSHOLE tht iz alwayz in my room looking thru files n useless paperwork tht duzn't even matter except my frendz (especially Cyborg) r the coolest ever n make me more fun. _

_Soooo everyone knowz dat I am dating Starfire b/c shez super HOT n from another planet n all, whch is prtty cool. But I have a confession…sum ppl say dat I am gay b/c of my outfit, but I alwayz deny it…but it'z actually kinda true, cept for Starfire. Cuz she's so HOT tht she would turn n-e gay man strait n any strait woman gay. Damn!_

_But…dat's just a lil bit about me. I hope you like my page!"_

Robin gritted his teeth. "Cyborg…" He was clutching the mouse so tight, it seemed to be close to breaking. He took a deep breath to calm himself – only long enough to read the rest of the profile – to kept from killing Cyborg (for now; it was coming). "God, I don't even want to look…" He scrolled down

"_Current City: Jump City BBY!_

_Hometown: Da Batz Cave _(he groaned)

_I am: Male_

_Birthday: March 20__th__, 1908 _(What the hell?)

_Interested in: Men and Women_

_Languages: GANGZTA, ENGLSH FOOLZ, TMRANIAN (only sum cuz Star mde me)_

_Family: DA BATZ_

_Friends: Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Silkie_

_Education: GRDUATD FROM DA SKOOL OF HOTNESS_

_Employer: Self Employed_

_Employment: SUPERHERO_

_Religion: CHRIStiany_

_Political View: Da Party of AWESUM_

_People who inspire you: DA BATZ, STARFIREZ BOD, DANCERZ n CHEERLEADERZ (I wanna be just like dem!)_

_Music: Dido, No Doubt, Beyonce, Spice Girls, Rick Astley, T-SWIFT FTW_

_Books: Skinny Bitch, The Clique, Sex for Dummies_

_Movies: The Dark Knight, Mean Girls, Legally Blonde_

_Television: Will & Grace (OMG STORY OF MY LIFE), Real Housewives, Jersey Shore (WOOH YEAH SNOOKI!), Keeping Up with the Kardashians_

_Games: BARBIE FTW_

_Activities: Painting nails, MAKEUP, dress-up (I like Starfire's clothes da best), being a stooped work-a-holic (GOD ROBIN YOU"RE SO STOOOPID! Haha, best movie EVER!)_

_Interests: Starfire's va-jay-jay, TAYLOR LAUTNER_

_Email: __.com_

_Phone: MY COMMUNICATOR! You want one? I have bunches!_"

He shut the computer, completely fuming. "I am going to **kill** him." He snapped up from his seat and stormed out the door. "CYBORG! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem.<strong>

**So...**

**Yeah. Robin totally got fraped (well, considering he didn't even have one to begin with, but whatever).**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Scary Surprises

**New installment. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Robin!"<p>

Robin's head snapped up from his computer where he was taking a nice nap, and turned toward the sound. He saw Starfire by his door – which she undoubtedly used his code to open – fidgeting slightly and biting her lip. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at his clock: 11:58PM. "What are you still doing up, Star?"

She moved farther into his room, letting the door slide shut behind her. "I…have the confession to make."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, not liking the sound of that. He rose from his desk and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge, and motioned for her to sit next to him.

She walked toward him, wringing her hands, and sat down next to him somewhat uncomfortably. She glanced at him every now and again, but ultimately looked down at the floor.

He kept his gaze on her, waiting for her to elaborate on her earlier statement. When she made no move to speak, he sighed and turned more fully toward her. "What's going on? Did you do something wrong?"

She met his gaze and opened her mouth, then closed it again. "It was not exactly…just me."

His jaw tightened and his frame hardened. "Don't tell me you cheated on me. I swear to God-"

"No, no!" She shook her head vehemently and set her hands securely on his arms. "I promise I did not 'cheat'. No, it is something that _you_ and I did."

He scratched his head and let himself calm slightly. "Which is…"

She let out a puff of air and stared at him, crossing her legs up on the bed. "Do you remember that one night a couple of weeks ago…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, more description?"

She laughed sheepishly and scratching the back of her neck. "Well...oh, all right. I believe I am pregnant."

He froze completely, to a point that someone could mistake him for a statue, his skin paling about 10 shades. "W-what did you just say?"

She gave another sheepish laugh. "That I am with child? Hehe…" She glanced around the room.

Robin made this strange gurgling noise and stood up to pace. "We can't have a baby! We're eighteen years old! We're still teenagers, for God's sake! No no, this can't be happening. This can't happen. What will Bruce say? Oh my God." He continued to pace back and forth, mumbling about "Bruce" "Galfore's big fist" "Cheap protection" and "Amount it would cost".

"Robin! A baby is not an 'it'." She glared at him, her arms folded.

He turned on her, his mouth agape. "I think what I call the thing is less important than what we're going to do about this! Can you imagine the media? Holy shit, we're screwed."

She sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Well, that _is_ what got us into this to begin with."

He would have laughed at that if he wasn't busy freaking out. He took a deep breath and sat back down. "All right, we just have to think. It's okay, it's okay. We just need to think." He took a few calming breaths and watched as Starfire got up and began to head to the door. "Where are you going!"

She turned back to him with both eyebrows raised. "Hm? Oh, I am just going to speak with Raven. Also, I must set a date to talk with Jump City Press about the pregnancy. They were most ecstatic to hear the news."

Robin fell off of the bed. "WHAT? Are you crazy? Shit!" He pounded his head against the floor. "God, what are we supposed to do? Ughh..."

Starfire cleared her throat, causing Robin to look up at her, stress and worry written all over her face. A large smile broke out on her face. "I believe I have just performed the joke!" She giggled.

He stared at her.

Then stared some more.

"Are you serious? You're not pregnant?" He got up off of the floor, slowly being able to get control of his nerves.

She shook her head happily. "I simply wished to try out my 'pranking' skills that Beast Boy has helped me perfect! I believe I did quite well, yes?"

He looked at her slack-jawed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Just…let's go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robin. The fake pregnancy pranks never get old.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	5. The Morning After Halloween

**Figured I'd do a little Halloween piece since it's getting pretty close to that time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin was out in the common room – it was three o'clock in the morning and Halloween was just the night before. The Titans were out patrolling for half of the night, and then spent some time down at the night fair for a little bit of fun, so he felt that he needed to catch up on some paperwork on the mainframe computer. He yawned and stretched as he kept his eyes on the screen in front of him, and then went back to typing in the electronic files. "I need some coffee."<p>

He rubbed his eyes and got up from his seat, heading for the kitchen to start up a pot of coffee for himself. It seemed as though it was such a normal thing for him to do that it was just an automatic technique for him, to where he could probably do it in his sleep (which wasn't too far-fetched at the moment). Once the coffee stopped pouring, he grabbed himself a cup and poured the contents from the pot, choosing to drink it black. He headed back to the computer with a sigh, figuring he would do only a few more reports and then call it a night.

You could have expected the surprise on his face when he saw the file he had previously been working on completely filled and a new one already up. "Maybe I did finish it…?" He shook his head and decided to let it go for now; he could have very well forgotten that he had completed it. But the pulling up of the next report…

He shook his head again and sat back down in his chair to work on the new file. About halfway through he heard a creaking noise behind him, causing him to swerve around in his chair to find the source of the noise. There was nothing there. He glanced around one more time, and then slowly turned back to the file to begin once again.

"Ahh…"

He tensed and his ears perked slightly at the noise. It sounded like a breathy, crackling voice, but he was sure no one was up. Plus, Cyborg locked down the tower. He kept himself on the lookout and silently waited for the next noise. When nothing came for a few minutes, he began to work again.

"Oohh…"

He turned again, surveying the whole room. There was someone – or some_thing_ – here with him. "Titans?" His eyes narrowed as he looked around once again, his mind too fogged to really grasp the entirety of his surroundings.

"Ohhahh."

"Okay, whoever that is, this isn't funny. Go back to be-HOLY SHIT!"

A girl was on the floor, in a white dress and soaking wet, her hair covering her face. He couldn't make out any details due to the room being so dark, and he scooted away somewhat. "This isn't funny, guys. Stop. Get up."

One hand slapped out in front of the girl, and then the other, causing her movements to be jerky as she crawled toward him. Normally he wouldn't be frightened at this kind of stuff, his cynical mind rejecting any thoughts of there actually being some form of demon girl in the room, especially one that reminded him a little too much of "The Ring". God, he hated that movie…

"Ahhh…"

She got closer, her movements beginning to pick up, and he hopped off of the chair and stood behind it, trying to mask any fear and face it like a man. He was being stupid. This was a prank, or he was hallucinating. He really hoped it was the former…

His breathing increased as she came closer, and he unconsciously backed away a little farther until his back hit against the adjacent console. She crawled right up to him and gripped onto his leg, causing him to tense completely, his breath ragged, and he was about to yell out when she moved her head slowly to look up at him…

"Fuck! Oh Go-Star?"

Starfire giggled as she looked up at her frightened boyfriend and used him to help her stand up. "Did I do the scaring of you?"

He rubbed his eyes, inwardly thanking God. "Uh, no…of course not." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, but I did! It was quite humorous, the way you were trying to be so brave, but ultimately gave into the fear." She giggled again.

He glared at her. "Not. Funny."

Her grin turned sultry as her eyes became half-lidded. "Oh, I must disagree. It was _very_ funny." She bit her lip and drew circles on his chest.

He fought back a groan and glared at her. "Oh no, you're not going to seduce me out of this. You're in trouble."

She pouted. "But what if I gave you a Halloween 'treat' since I have already done the trick?"

He kept his angry gaze on her, his arms crossed, but then deflated and nodded. "All right, fine. You talked me into it. God, I swear, you might as well have me on a leash…"

She smirked and grabbed his hand. "Oh no, all I must do is dangle the sex in front of your face."

He scoffed, but didn't deny it.

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire's really getting a hang of this 'pranking' thing, no? ;)<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	6. Mental

**So I just wrote this, not even noticing it's 1AM. Times flies when you're chatting it up with friends, and being a nerd and studying at the same time. **

**And then this came out of the blue, and of course I couldn't let the idea go away. Especially with torturing Robin. I _always_ have time for that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin flew up in his bed, heart beating fast as the alarm sounded throughout the tower. He rushed out of the bed, briefly noticed Starfire wasn't next to him, and hurried into his costume and out the door, to the ops. room.<p>

"Titans! What's the trou-" He stopped short and looked around. No one was in there. He scratched his head and then went over to the console, checking it as he sent an alarm out through his communicators to the others. When he was there, he noticed that there was nothing showing trouble. "What the hell?" He sighed and went back to his communicator, impatiently waiting for anyone to pick up or come in the room. It was as if everyone was gone but him…now he was very aware of how Starfire wasn't next to him. Where was everyone?

He went over to the P.A., pressing the button to talk into it. "Titans, trouble! Get in the ops. room now!"

The room was quiet for a moment until Beast Boy came through, his feet dragging, as he rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Dude, what are you doing up?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, the alarm went off. Why aren't any of you in here?"

Beast Boy looked at him, confused. "Uh…the alarm didn't go off. You're probably just going crazy or something."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He looked around and opened his mouth again. "It sounded, Beast Boy. I know it did! Come on, we need to get the others."

Beast Boy waved him off and went over to the kitchen, taking his chocolate soy milk out of the fridge. "Dude, _the alarm didn't go off._"

Robin crossed his arms and stared at him, and then turned to the blank console with a sigh. "I guess. Just…go back to bed." He made his way back to him room and punched in his code, getting undressed again. When he looked at the bed, Starfire was there, sound asleep. He raised an eyebrow and went over to her, shaking her arm gently. "Star, get up."

Starfire groaned slightly and opened her eyes minutely, looking up at him. "Robin? Is it time to awaken?"

He shook his head. "No, but…where were you before? I got up and you weren't in bed."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? I have been here all night."

He kept his eyes on her and shook his head slowly. "Uh…no you weren't. You weren't there when I woke up."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Perhaps you are just the sleep deprived. I promise you that I have been here all night." She sat up and stretched. "Perhaps you shall have the warm milk?"

He kept his gaze on her, still confused about the whole situation, and nodded. "Uh, I guess. Be right back; you want anything?"

She shook hr head with a smile. "No. But please hurry back, you are quite a nice pillow." She bounced back down on the bed, grinning up at him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Be back in a sec." He hurried out of the room and to the kitchen, going over to the fridge to grab the milk. While he was taking a glass out of the cupboard, he saw Beast Boy walk back in, yawning, making him raise an eyebrow. "Why're you up again? Didn't you jut leave?"

Beast Boy furrowed his brow. "Uh, what? I just came out 'cause I'm thirsty." He walked over to the fridge, taking out his soy milk.

Robin kept him eyes on him, narrowed slightly. "You were out here like, twenty minutes ago. Already thirsty again?"

Beast Boy cocked his head at Robin. "Dude, you need some sleep. I wasn't out here, promise."

Robin shook his head and decided to leave the room before he got too creeped out, completely forgetting about the milk and glass he left out. He power-walked back to his room, wanting t be in the safety of his bed next to Starfire once again. When he was in there, Starfire still awake and sitting up.

She smiled brightly at him and patted the spot next to him. "Where were you? I had just come in here to slumber with you. I apologize for not coming sooner."

He cocked his head to the side, sliding into the bed next to her. "What are you talking about? You just told me to get some milk."

She looked at him in a confused manner. "Um…but I have just come in here. Perhaps you need the sleep. Please, come." She laid flat on the bed and opened her arms, pulling him down with her and snuggling up. "You must slumber. Now."

He kept his eyes on her for a long time, after she had already fallen asleep, and finally sighed as he gave into sleep.

UTT

The next morning Robin stayed quiet at the breakfast table, still somewhat freaked out about the night before. He had been trying to figure it out since he woke up, but all it did was make his head hurt. He sighed and shook his head, looking at Beast Boy. "So how was that milk for ya last night?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What milk?"

Robin raised an eyebrow back. "You woke up and got some…remember?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Dude, I didn't bet up at all last night. You should really get more sleep."

Robin stared at him, and then at Starfire, and then back at him. He sighed and got up, neglecting his breakfast. "I'm going to go take a shower…"

Once he was gone, Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness, I love that traffic light-clad piece of ass (seriously, NAC ftw). <strong>

**Ahem.**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Trapped

**All right, so this idea was given to me by Kryalla Orchid (I even used the scoffing part and everything!)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the common room, freshly showered, and grabbed the newspaper before sitting down on the couch. He smirked at a particular headline and put it down, looking around the room. "Hey guy-" His brow furrowed. Only Beast Boy was present, making him raise an eyebrow. "Uh, Beast Boy?"<p>

Beast Boy glanced up at him from the mystery object in his hand. "Yeah?"

He kept his gaze on the boy. "…Where is everyone?"

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows as if he didn't understand at first, but then smiled and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! They went to get groceries. Didn't let me come since apparently I always take out the meat." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "They just have no faith in me…"

Robin snorted, full-heartedly agreeing with his absent friends. He set his eyes back on Beast Boy to retort, when his gaze flickered to his hands. "What's that?"

Beast Boy looked up at him again and held up the contraption. "This weird thingamajigger that your fingers go in and stuff. It's like…Korean or something."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "A Chinese Finger Trap?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, that." He suddenly looked deflated. "It's super hard to do, though. Ya know, to get your fingers out of. Took me, like, six hours."

Robin scoffed and crossed his arms. "Are you serious? They're really not that hard, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well then how 'bout you try, Mr. Boy Wonder."

Robin smirked and grabbed it. "Fine. I will." He stuck his pointer fingers in each end.

If only he saw the mischief gleam in the changelings eyes.

Robin sat back, the smirk still plastered on his face, and began to work at it, knowing the full technique to be able to get out of it in seconds flat. When it didn't come off, he gawked. "Wha…" He tried again. Nothing. It had finally gotten to the point where he was simply trying to pry his fingers from it, rather than keeping patient. "Where the hell did you get this thing?"

Beast Boy held back laughter as he shrugged. "Found it on my floor."

Robin growled and began tugging again, when the alarm went off. He grew ashen and stared dumbly up at the flashing red lights. "Shit." He turned to Beast Boy. "Alert the others and then grab something to cut this off with!"

Beast Boy looked aghast as he pushed the button on his communicator to alert the others of the trouble. "Robin! That is a prized possession of mine! I'm sorry, but I simply can't cut it."

Robin spoke through gritted teeth. "Cut. It. Now."

He sighed dramatically and ran over to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of scissors. He smirked and went back over to Robin, poising them over the object. "All right Robin, pull your fingers as far apart as you can, otherwise you'll be without them."

Robin pulled his fingers apart impatiently. "Just do it already!"

Beast Boy closed the scissors slowly, but met too great of a resistance. He took the scissors away and shook his head. "I'm sorry Robin…but it won't come off."

Robin huffed and shook his head. "We don't have fucking time for this! Come on, we have to move." He went running out of the tower and went over to his motorcycle, then stopped. He looked down at it blankly, and then turned to Beast Boy. "You're flying me."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "You could at least say please."

Robin glared at him and raised his hands up. "You're the one that got me into this!"

Beast Boy waved him off and shook his head. "Dude, that is so not-"

"Now!"

He made casually made his way over to Robin. "Fine, fine."

UTT

"Titans go!" Robin would have pointed at the criminal, but well…his hands were kind of tied at the moment. Luckily it was only Johnny Rancid."

The other Titans had looked at him oddly when he and Beast Boy landed, but they said nothing and stayed focused on the battle, deciding to question later. Naturally, Starfire was the most curious.

Johnny Rancid snickered when he noticed Robin's current predicament. "Got caught in your nest, bird boy?"

Robin growled and ran at him, his patience already thin. "Arggh!" He through out a kick aimed for Rancid's torso, which he deflected just on time. He then went in for a punch, but was stopped short due to the damn contraption holding him captive. Since he had already thrown the punch, it caused him to temporarily lose his balance by the force of throwing both fists at once, and began to stagger around the criminal.

Rancid laughed. "Hah! Not so strong now, are ya punk?"

Robin growled at him, now severely pissed off. "I swear to God, you better run." He was in no moods for games. He ran at him again, jumping up into the air (not as far up as normal, considering he didn't have his arms to help the jump) and brought his foot down into his chest.

"Oof!" Rancid toppled back and onto the ground, hand touching his chest gingerly where Robin had kicked him. He glared up at the boy. "Your gonna get it now."

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. "You'll be brought to justice, so why don't you just give up?"

The other Titans were busy simply watching as if it were a movie playing out; all they needed was some popcorn and they'd be good to go.

Rancid flung himself up and tackled Robin to the ground, Robin trying to get leverage, but failing miserably. He laughed. "Hah, not so cocky now, huh?"

Robin sent him a death glare and struggled out of his grasp, severely cursing the object on his fingers right now.

Rancid then brought out a small dagger, apparently ready to play dirty, and brought it closer to the boy wonder.

Starfire gasped and flew out to the battle flinging Jonny Rancid off of him, her eyes glowing bright green. "You will not harm him." She upper-cut him, sending him flying down the street, but she wasn't done with him yet as she flew over to him once again. She picked him off the ground by his shirt as hissed at him. "Did you truly believe we would sit back and watch you impale our leader. Did you believe _I_ would?"

Johnny Rancid whimpered and shook his head. "Nu-no."

She glared at him through her glowing eyes. "Correct. I am pleased to see you have some form of a brain, though I may do the breaking of it in a moment." She hissed at him again, baring her teeth. He about wet himself.

"Star! I don't think he's gonna try anything anymore, so just let him down..." Cyborg ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She made a face at him. "Did you not see what he was about to do to Robin?" She shook Rancid to exaggerate the point.

Cyborg held up his hands and glanced at the villain. "I did. That's why the police," he pointed to the car rushing toward them, "are takin' him to jail. Let him go, a'ight?"

Starfire sighed and nodded, giving one last warning glance to Rancid that said 'I dare you to try and run, because you know I will find you'. She lifted her nose in the air and began to walk away. "I am going to check on Robin, please excuse me."

Rancid kept his eyes on her back, gawking, and then looked to Cyborg. "Dude…"

Cyborg nodded, smirking. "Warrior culture. You don't mess with her man; let that be a warning."

Rancid nodded dumbly.

UTT

Robin sat on the couch pouting. "I can't get this goddamn thing off. How the hell am I supposed to fight crime?" He huffed angrily.

Starfire leaned against him, the rest of the Titans simply trying to not feel _too_ amused, and sighed. "I agree. With your fingers of no use how are you supposed to use them when we are copula-"

"Starfire!" His eyes widened as he sat up, staring incredulously at her.

She cocked her head to the side. "What? I do not see why you are-"

"That's it!"

Everyone turned to Beast Boy, who had thrown his hands up in the air. He walked up to Robin and grabbed his hands, did a few odd and quick tricks, and whala! The Chinese Finger Trap came off.

All of the Titans stared down at it in awe.

Robin looked up at Beast Boy. "What did-? How did you-?"

Beast Boy waved his hand at him. "It wasn't _that_ hard Robin. Jeeze."

Robin shook his head slowly, and then something dawned on him as he glared up at the changeling, suddenly shaking. "So, you knew how to take it off the whole time?"

Beast Boy suddenly realized his grave mistake. "Uh…"

He stood up, turning red. "And you _didn't tell me_?"

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see…I may have, I dunno, _rigged_ it, so to say."

The room was quiet.

"BEAST BOY!"

He ran out of the room, Robin hot on his tail.

Starfire made a sound of relief as she flopped back onto the couch. "I am quite glad that Beast Boy took it off. His hands are the magical when we are-"

"Starfire, remember our conversation about TMI?" Raven looked at her pointedly.

Starfire blushed and looked down with a smile. "Yes. My apologies, friends."

Raven sighed and shook her head with slight amusement and Cyborg waved it off. "At least we know he's actually gettin' some. I was starting to think he was a disgrace to the male population."

Starfire giggled. 'Oh no, Cyborg. He is actually quite versed in the copulation. Especially when we use the instrument known at the Rabbit Vi-"

"Starfire!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! <strong>

**And yes, the sex toy jibe was necessary ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Better to Check

**Okay, so this one is a teensy bit risque (well, not terribly, just the objects involved). **

**Sadly I had just found a video on Youtube of myself and my friend acting like freaks when I was a freshman in high school (didn't realize how odd of a child I was) and I decided "I really need to make a chapter of torturing Robin because that always makes everything better". **

**Therefore, this. Also, the disclaimer for the product will be put on the bottom AN so I don't give anything away (no peeking!).**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the common room and stretched, greeting his friends with a smile. "Morning Titans."<p>

The moment he walked in, Beast Boy was about to burst out into laughter until Raven clamped a hand over his mouth, humor in her eyes. Cyborg cleared his throat multiple times, also keeping in a few giggles, and busied himself by staring blankly at the newspaper in front of him.

Robin, seeming to not notice the others blatant amusement, went and sat down next to Beast Boy, his feet up on the coffee table. He took a good look around, and furrowed his brow. "…You guys okay?"

They nodded, and Cyborg drew his attention over to him. "We were just, uh, watching something on…my…arm. You know, Youtube shit."

Robin nodded. "Ah. Yeah, they have some crazy stuff on there." He snorted and grabbed the newspaper out of the cybernetic teen's hand.

Humming was heard from the doorway, and all looked to see Starfire walk in with a smile plastered on her face. "Morning salutations frie-oh X'hal." She stopped her greeting when her eyes fell on her boyfriend, her eyes growing wide.

Robin cocked his head at her. "You all right, Star?"

She opened her mouth and closed it, glued to the spot and refusing to look at her friends.

Cyborg finally broke and allowed a bout of laughter escape. "You, uh, havin' some trouble keepin' up, Rob?"

He looked over at Cyborg and raised his eyebrow. "Cyborg, wha-"

"Yeah man, need some help workin' on your stamina?"

He turned to Beast Boy, and alternated glances between the two. "What the hell are you guys on?" He shook his head and sat back. "Nevermind that." He turned back to Starfire, who was still frozen on the spot. "What's wrong, babe?"

Raven sighed and stood up, grabbing something from Robin's cape by the tips of her pointer finger and thumb, and dropped it in his lap.

His eyes widened and he finally realized why Starfire was frozen as she was. Sitting in his lap was the one and only Macho Stallion Erection Keeper.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem. <strong>

**Disclaimer: The Macho Stallion Erection Keeper is property of Adamandeve . com**

**:)**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Damn Spellcheck

**Mmk, so this was requested by Swampbandit. Because iPhones are bitches. Seriously, for realz. **

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper with a grimace on his face. A new criminal was in town, and over the week that he had been committing crimes, the Titans still haven't been able to arrest him. He jumped slightly when his communicator started to vibrate. Cyborg had recently put new installment into the Titans' communicators. It was practically an iPhone with their trademark on the front, and still with its round shape.<p>

Robin grabbed the communicator off of his belt and glanced down at it, one hand still holding the paper up.

_Hey Rob, I'm goin' down to fix yer R-Cycle. Just letting ya know._

He nodded to himself, typed something in quickly, and then put the communicator on the table so he could get back to his paper.

"Morning salutations, Robin!"

He glanced up to see his girlfriend walk in, a smile on his face. "Mornin' Star. Good night's sleep?"

She nodded happily and sat next to him. "I trust the same was for you?"

Henodded. "Yup." His communicator vibrated again and he glanced at it, and then Starfire. "You mind getting that, Star? I want to finish this article up."

"Of course." She grabbed the communicator off of the table and opened it up, her eyes suddenly widening and then looking over at Robin warily.

It took a couple seconds for Robin to realize that she was staring at him, and he raised an eyebrow when he did. "What? Something he said?"

She glanced back down at the communicator, and then up at him. "Um…it is just…I do not believe that one in a relationship should offer such things to others, and that…I did not realize that you 'swung' that way, as the Earthly saying goes."

He cocked his head, and then grabbed the communicator away from her and read the message.

_Hey Rob, I'm goin' down to fix yer R-cycle. Just letting ya know._

_Mmk. Need some head?_

…_?_

His eyes widened as he looked down at the screen. He hastily typed something back.

_I meant HELP****_

He flung it back at Starfire, cheeks red, and watched her face as she read it.

She bit her lip, fighting back a grin. "Oh X'hal, you must check over your message before sending it!" She giggled and stood up, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "Silly Robin."

He watched her as she went over to the common room and sat on the couch, picking up one of her fashion magazines. "Seriously, fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>God, Robin's pain is a drug. I could live off of it, really, it's just that good. <strong>

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Anyway, hugs and kisses around, Read and Review!**


	10. Clubbing

**New installment! I've been studying all day long, so I am now taking a break. Good student, right here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin and Starfire entered the club, Starfire beaming as she clapped her hands to the semi-loud beats of the current song – the music at this club was played softer than normal as you walked in, and it increased the farther you went in until you reached the dance floor.<p>

"I am quite thirsty. May we venture to one of the tables?" She pointed over to a multitude of tables, people filling out a few of them, drinking and conversing.

He nodded, more than happy to go over to a table; he wasn't really one for dancing. "Sure, Star. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, sitting in one of the wooden chairs, her grabbing the one next to him. He sighed and sat back in the seat, glancing over at his girlfriend. "Want to go get something?"

She nodded, and then bit her lip. "I must use the bathroom. Perhaps…"

He chuckled and nodded. "I'll get your drink. Besides, boyfriends are supposed to do that stuff." He winked at her, making her giggle.

She nodded and took to the air. "I shall only be a moment!"

He smiled and shook his head as she flew off, and then turned to head over to the bar. The bartender turned his way, took a good look at him, and then smiled. "What can I do for _you_?"

Robin cleared his throat, not exactly liking the way the guy was looking at him. "Uh…two cokes, please."

The bartender nodded and went over to the glasses, his eyes never leaving the boy wonder.

Robin turned away, not wanting to focus on the man's penetrating gaze any longer, and when the drinks came he quickly threw down money and hurried back over to the table; Starfire wasn't back yet. He set her glass down next to his and looked around; it wasn't like any club he had been to before. It was quite different, actually, and he-

"Excuse me?"

Robin turned to see a guy about his age leaning on the table. He glanced left and right, and then swallowed. "Uh..yeah?"

He could have sworn the guy battered his eyelashes at him as a flirtatious grin made its way to his face. "You're Robin, the _boy_ wonder, right? I've always wanted to meet you."

Robin's eyes widened. The guy was hitting on him; not only that, it was the _second _one that night! He glanced around, hoping to see Starfire walk from the bathroom, and started to really take a look at the place. There were different music videos playing on the screens, a man to the right in a sequin tube top, the bar over in the-

Wait. A guy in a sequin tube top?

And then he saw it all. The rainbow colored streamers. The table of free items full of condoms, lube and dildos. "Oh no…" He jumped from the seat, forgetting about the man in front of him, and hurried over to the bathrooms to get Starfire out. Just as he made it over, Starfire popped out.

She furrowed her brow and walked over to him, her head cocking to the side. "Robin? What is wrong?"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit. "Do you know what _kind_ of club we're at? God, this is just going to fuel the people that already think I'm gay!" He muttered something about "newspapers" "questionable sexuality" and "sequin tube tops".

Starfire did a double take at that one. "Sequin…tube tops?"

He ignored her and grabbed their IDs back from the guy at the door, and continued to drag her out. Once outside, he turned to her abruptly. "Do you know…exactly where you took us, Star?"

She bit her lip and scratched her head. "The club of dancing?"

He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Starfire, it was a _gay_ club. I had guys all over me when you were gone!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

She blinked at him, and then a smile formed on her face. "Well…at least you know you are as they say, 'dreamy'." She giggled.

Robin groaned and buried his head in her shoulder. "Next time I'm picking the place."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, they do have those things at gay bars. <strong>

**Haha, poor Robin. It's always fun to question his sexuality in all his 'manliness'. I won't make a joke about his uniform this time 'cause of all that sentimental value, blah, blah, blah...Basically, I'd feel like a bitch. **

**It's because I love you, Robin. It is.**

**Read and Review!**


	11. BlowUp Cats

**And here we have a new installment.**

**For those reading "Broken Doll", I haven't forgotten it! I promise. I just had tests in my two hardest classes yesterday, and now that they're over, I really don't have...well...ANYTHING now so I'll be able to work on it more. I only have like...two pages on my Word document right now. I'm getting there...kind of. Not really. **

**The point is, that I have started it.**

**Ya know, gotta put college first and all. They're only taking $20,000 of mine each year (sarcasm on the _only_).**

**ANYWAY, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Robin!"<p>

Robin jumped from his spot on the couch, turning around at the angry voice of his girlfriend, both of his eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?" He couldn't have possibly done something wrong…PMS? He probably shouldn't ask.

Starfire took a few calming breaths and glared at him. "What…what…UGH!" She threw up her hands in exasperation and shook her head, stomping out of the room.

He blinked, utterly lost. "…What just happened?"

"Dude! What'd you do to piss her off this time?" Beast Boy jumped over the couch to sit next to him, glancing at the door.

Robin slowly turned his head toward him. "I…have no idea." He blinked again. "I want to go apologize…but then she'll get mad that I don't know _what_ I'm apologizing for…shit. I'm fucked."

Beast Boy kept a smile on his face, shaking from the effort not to laugh. "Yeah…uh…maybe you should just go apologize anyway. You never know, you might find out _why_ when you go see her."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the boy, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that." He kept his eyes on Beast Boy, taking in every little reaction plastered on his face to find something fishy, and then walked out. He sighed. "Oh man, here we go." He took a deep breath and walked down to his and Starfire's room. Once there, he typed in the code slowly, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. The door slid open and he saw Starfire there, her arms crossed and fire coming out of her ears. She was swearing in multiple different languages, human and non.

He took a deep breath and walked over to sit next to her, and visibly winced under her glare. "Uh…Star, I'm sorry." He contemplated putting a hand on her shoulder, but when the glare didn't come off, he decided against it. _What did I do…_ He began to look around the room, wondering if Beast Boy was on to something. His blood ran cold when he caught sight of the problem.

A blow-up doll of _Kitten_. Out of all people, _Kitten_. What. The. Fuck.

His eyes widened as he looked between the doll and Starfire's livid, yet pained face. He began to grow red out of anger. "Beast Boy…"

Starfire got off of the bed and grabbed the doll, incinerating it with a starbolt, and then turned to him with a hiss. "What was the meaning of that, Robin? Why would to have such a vile, disgusting thing?" she shook her head with a huff and stomped to the door. "Ohhh, I am _so_ having the girl talk with Raven right now. I will then let her do the kicking of your ass." The door slid shut behind her.

Robin sat there for a moment, staring at the ashes, and then pulled out his communicator. He opened it up and pressed one of the buttons, waiting for the other line to pick up. "Beast Boy?"

"…_Yeah dude?_"

"Get over here. _**Now**_."

* * *

><p><strong>-shudder-<strong>

**Ew. Kitten. _Ew_. **

**Read and Review!**


	12. Pleasurable Toys

**New chapter! Yay! And I'm sure you all will be excited to see the return of...**

**Read and find out!**

* * *

><p>Robin laid back on the bed, his hands behind his head, closing his eyes in ecstasy. "Mm, you know all the right spots…" He gasped slightly at the slim fingers of the woman on top of him sliding up and down the inside of his thigh.<p>

The woman moved slightly to the side to be able to stick her hand in his boxers, grabbing onto him as she kissed his neck and licked his neck, letting out small moans. She wrapped one leg around both of his, gaining more leverage to be able to work his faster.

"Oh God…" Robin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hips thrusting upward at her sweet manipulation. He reached out blindly to grab on of her breasts, kneading not-so-gently.

"Robin!"

Robin jolted and pushed the woman off, his eyes wide at the sight of Starfire standing in the door. She looked shocked and hurt, and seemed to be trying to hold back tears. "Wh-what are you…" Her eyes narrowed when she got a better look at the woman. "…Why does she look like me?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and went over to turn his ZombieStarfire off, not able to look at his girlfriend in fear of shame overcoming him. "Uh…"

She blinked once as she watched the contraption power down and go limp, Robin hurrying over to the closet to shove it in the back. She shook her head, trying to clear her head to actually make sense of the situation.

Robin cleared his throat, tapping his foot and putting his hands on his hips as he looked around, all of the sudden extremely interested with the ceiling tiles. When he heard her clear her throat once, he sighed and looked back at her. "It was…uh, it was a sex toy." He colored slightly.

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowed, and then walked into the room to go sit on the bed. "That does not answer my question." She crossed her arms, a glare on her face. "Not that I would prefer it be another woman, because then I would do the castrating you, but I am still quite curious."

He fidgeted in his spot, and then decided to go sit down next to her. He scratched the back of his neck, noticing the string of instances that she had caught him with sexually related items and/or references. He sighed and deflated. "All right, it was a ZombieStarfire…" He bowed his head in shame. When he heard her gasp, he looked up to quickly begin groveling, but then turned confused at the bright smile adorning her face.

She clapped excitedly and bounced in place, making the bed move. "Oh! Just as I have a ZombieDick!"

He sighed in relief and let a smile adorn his face. "Uh, yeah. Didn't know you had that, but who cares? Guess great minds think alike." He chuckled.

She nodded, her eyes bright. "It seems so. Now we may have the foursome!"

He sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe.<strong>

**Zombies ftw. **

**Read and Review!**


	13. Dick In a Box

**Request from Kryalla Orchid.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Starfire floated in their bedroom where Robin was currently getting dressed.<p>

He turned to her mid-change. "Yeah?"

She beamed at him, her hands clasped to her chest, the smile causing her eyes to squint. "Beast Boy and Cyborg have shown me a video dedicated to you on the Youtube!" She clapped and giggled.

His stomach dropped. Whenever those two were involved, he had to expect the worst. He finished pulling on his shirt and then fastening his cape, glancing over at her. "Is that so?"

She nodded vehemently, to the point that Robin was wondering how her head to stand it.

He raised an eyebrow. "And exactly what video would this be?"

She glanced out the door and then looked back to him. "Beast Boy and Cyborg informed me that it would be wise to _show_ it to you, rather than simply tell you." She flew over and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

As he was being dragged, all he could think about were ways to kill the two boys; he _knew_ this wouldn't be good. Oh, he knew. A video dedicated to him? He didn't think so.

"Here!" Starfire dropped his hand and dropped down in front of the computer, pulling up the video.

Robin face-palmed. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…" He almost choked when she pressed play.

Both watched – or more so Starfire watched with a smile and Robin hit his head on the desk – as the video continued.

When it ended Starfire turned to him, her head cocked. "Please, how exactly were you able to fit in the box? It did seem quite small…" Her brow furrowed as she pressed play again.

"No!" Robin went to grab her hand, but it was already too late. He groaned when she paused the video right when it showed a close up of the…'present'.

Starfire moved closer, her eyes narrowing, as if she was trying to solve an impossible puzzle. "I am still wondering as to how you could fit in there…" She pressed play and watched at the top came off of the box, and her eyes lit up. "Oh! Perhaps it is a small version of you?" Her forehead creased. "But then it does use the term 'my'. My dick in a box…hm…"

Robin was about to go find the two responsible for this so he could show what a _dick_ he could be.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! It gives directions!...Please, what is this 'junk'?"

Robin moved over and closed out of the internet. "Starfire, let's just…not talk about it."

She looked at him, confused. "But, what is-"

"Hey, you know what I'm feeling? Some nice hard sex! Mmk? Let's go!" _Please forget please forget please forget…_

Starfire's eyes brightened. "Oh yes! I wondrous idea!" She eyed him hungrily. "Then perhaps…you may show me this _dick_ in a box, yes?" She winked and flew toward their room.

Robin stood there, dumbfounded. "Wait, what?..." He blinked. But wasn't she just asking him what it was? How did she…

"Ohhh." He smirked deviously. "Well if that's how you're going to play, I'll just have to show you exactly what that dick in a box really is…" He ran to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm...Robin and his dick in a box...<strong>

**Ahem.**

**Well, I do hope you all got, well, _pleasant_ images in your head for this piece. I know I did. **

**Read and Review!**


	14. Hot and Cold

**A request from AnimeLegend361.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin sat on the bed in the infirmary, his pantleg pulled up to his knee. A large scratch ran down it, needing a large amount of ointment to ease the pain.<p>

"All right Robin, lift your leg up on the bed." Raven came over with a tube of cream in her hand.

He huffed and did as told. "I don't need stupid ointment. It's not even that big of a deal. You already cleaned it out, even though I could have done that myself. In fact, I can do this myself too!"

He reached out to grab the cream, but she pulled it back. "I have a better angle. Now stay still."

The look she gave shut him up instantly. He watched with a detached fascination as she rubbed the cream over his leg, and startled slightly when her voice sounded.

"Now I know you'd rather Starfire be doing this, but I would end up coming back to other touching. The point is to get the cream on and over with." She acted as if she didn't say a largely out of character statement.

Robin blinked at her, his hands placed behind him to keep him propped on the bed. "Did you just…make a joke?"

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it. There, all done." She placed the cap on the tube and got up to put it back in its rightful place.

Robin nodded, happy to be free of the room, but paused before he pulled his pantleg down. "That feels…odd…" A tingling icy feeling spread over his wound, making him twitch. "Raven, I think somethi-"

"It's supposed to do that. Stop freaking out."

He glared at her. "I'm not freaking out. It's just-HOLY SHIT!" He rubbed away the cream vehemently, fire spreading down his leg in an instant. He hopped off the bed and over to the sink to grab water, spraying his leg – and consequently the rest of him – with water.

Raven looked up, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Looks like I mistook the ointment for Icy-Hot. It'll wear off." She walked to the door, leaving him behind in his pain.

He growled and glared at the doorway she had just gone out of. "You're spending way too much time with Beast Boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how I bask in Robin's pain. Even more so today, thanks to my own pain of being woken up at 3AM by someone setting off the fucking fire alarm. Therefore, Robin must be in more pain.<strong>

**I mean...poor Robin! How I love thee. Though I do love him; he's just too amazing to not. **

**Read and Review!**


	15. Fake Babies

**This has come to me because of the hilarious predicament that Mr. J-Biebs is in. (I am still very mad that they compared his car to the Batmobile...no, just no).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin hit his head against the counter, his newspaper gripped tightly in one hand. "Are you fucking with me right now?" He sat up and read the headline of the paper again, about ready to make his way over to the press – and whatever girl started this – with a pitchfork in hand.<p>

Starfire came through the door humming to herself, her eyes brightening when she caught sight of her boyfriend. "Greetings Robin, how are yo-why do you look angry?" She cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowed.

Robin jumped at the sound of her voice and hid the paper behind his back, putting a fake smile on his face. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Really."

Starfire narrowed her eyes and glanced toward his hidden hands, making her way over to them.

He shook his head. "No! Wait, Star, do-"

She ripped the paper from his hand and read exactly what he _didn't_ want her to, by the way her eyes were glowing a ferocious green, the paper disintegrating in her hands. "Robin?"

He grabbed her hands, inwardly screaming at how they were burning. "Star, it's a fucking lie. You know how those stupid fangirls are." He leaned in and kissed her temple. "The only person I would ever do _that_ with is you."

She blinked at him. "I know this Robin. I am not upset with you, I am upset with the girl that is claiming that she is having your child. I do not believe she did the thinking through, because she did not account for your girlfriend incinerating her." She smiled at him.

He stared at her. "Uh… I was more thinking a _civil_ form of action…ya know, one that wouldn't ruin our reputations as superheroes." He scratched the back of his head.

Starfire, the smile still on her face, shook her head. "I believe coercion is the proper way to go, my dear Robin. It is how we do such things on Tamaran. I shall be back shortly!"

Before Robin even had the chance to stop her, she was gone. He sighed and sat back down at his spot next to the counter. "I swear something's out to get me."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! Poor Robin.<strong>

**Read and Review.**


	16. Naughty Tapes

**So...this is what I do when I should be typing the rest of my paper. But I hit a roadblock! **

__**Ugh, I'm just going to pursue my dream as a singer...except I'm afraid to sing in public so maybe not. I'll just become a pimp. Collar my roommate and make her my first hoe.**

**ANYWAY, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin whistled happily as he entered his bedroom after a pretty good day. His whistling stopped abruptly when he noticed Starfire sitting on his bed with a panicked face. He stopped right where he was, his brow furrowing. "Star? What are you doing in here looking like…well, that?" He motioned to her expression.<p>

She rubbed her arm nervously and glanced around the room, jittery. "I do not believe you will wish to know."

His eyes narrowed and he took a seat next to her, regarding her careful. "Actually, I believe I do. Tell me."

She sighed and looked at the ground. "Images of us – or more so a _video_ – has been released of us to the public." She glanced up at him once, and then back to the ground.

His eyes still narrowed, he shook his head slowly as if asking for more. "Of the team…?"

She shook her head.

He blinked once, expecting her to continue, and when she didn't he sighed and forced her to look at him. "Star, what video?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She glanced over at the television on the other side of the room and grabbed the controller. "Perhaps…it would be better if I showed you." She turned it on and pressed 'play'.

"_Ooh, mm Robin…Oh!_"

Robin's eyes became so impossibly wide that it was a blessing his mask was on to keep his eyes in their sockets. He gaped at the screen, trying to string words together in his mind. "Wha-how-where-the _**public**_?"

Starfire nodded sadly. "I am afraid to admit this, but yes."

He fell off of the bed, landing on his back and staring at the ceiling. "But…how would they even _get_ that? There's no possible way…I mean- oh _fuck my life_." He banged his head against the floor, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

Giggling was heard above him.

His whole body tensed, and then he flew back up with his cheeks flushed. "What are you laughing at? Starfire, our reputation is ruined! Bruce is going to- you're pulling a prank, aren't you?" He wild expression turned to a flat one.

She beamed and nodded. "I was successful, yes?"

He stayed silent, the flat gaze still on her. He sighed and shook his head, taking the remote and shutting off the television. "You're lucky I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>See, aren't you happy when I hit roadblocks? My mind becomes jumbled and I come up with deranged crap like this. <strong>

**Thank you college.**

__**Read and Review!**


	17. Potential Model

**New chapter! Yay! **

**I am wide awake and using this as something to do, because sleep is no fun. Plus, it's only 11:38PM. No problemo. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire flew into Robin's room, a big smile plastered on her face. "Robin! I have wondrous news!"<p>

Robin, who was getting dressed from him shower, raised an eyebrow at her. "Throw it at me."

She landed down in front of him, bubbling with excitement. "I have been asked to do the modeling for a magazine!"

Both of his eyebrows rose. Not that he was surprised; she was extremely beautiful, after all. He was actually surprised that she didn't get a call like that sooner. "That's great Star. You gonna take it?"

She bit her lip. "I would like to, but I thought that it would be good to ask you first. Beast Boy and Cyborg have encouraged me to be a part of it, and I am hoping that you agree. I have never done to modeling before."

He smiled at her. "If you wanna do it, then go on ahead. About time you get recognized for your beauty." He winked.

She giggled. "I thank you. The man that called me also said I get to be the center foldout!" She clapped happily.

Robin raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed. "What magazine is this for, exactly?"

Starfire cocked her head to the side, a finger on her lips. "I believe it is known as the _Playboy_. I shall call the man back immediately! I thank you for your permission, Robin." She kissed his cheek and flew out of the room.

Robin ran for the door, his eyes wide at the new-found news. "Star, wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, who else could totally see Starfire being asked to be in Playboy? <strong>

**Exactly.**

**Read and Review!**


	18. Potential Model Pt2

**Mmk, totalqt16 had first mentioned such an installment as this (PlayGirl), and then Kryalla Orchid had offered even more detailed. So therefore, I hope you both enjoy!**

**And the rest of you enjoy as well! I know I enjoyed writing it ;)**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the studio with Starfire, groaning and whining uncharacteristically. "I don't understand why we have to do this stupid shoot. What is it for Louis Vuitton? Dolce and Gobbana? God, I hope it's not that one. Their photos are always so fucking racey…"<p>

Starfire stopped and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Robin blushed, looking at the ground. "I've been forced to look at those ads, okay? Don't give me that look." He crossed his arms with a pout. "Still, they're just trying to use our famous relationship to draw in customers. Who knows what they're going to make us wear!" He threw his arms out, his eyes widening.

Starfire blinked. "I have never seen you act like this, Robin." She then smiled and grabbed his hand. "Please it shall be fun! I do the promisi-"

"Robin! Starfire! I'm so glad you came." A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties came up t them with a smile and a camera in hand. "Right on time too. Come, we need to get everything set up." He pulled Starfire's hand, which forced Robin along as his hand was still intertwined with hers.

The photographer let go once they made it to the set, which consisted of some sort of cloud-like material covering a large couch-length backless bench. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Must be Louis Vuitton…or Chanel…"

Starfire glanced over at him with a giggle, causing him to blush. _Damn Bruce_. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

The photographer came over and swatted his hand out. "True Religion, dear." He pointed over to the rack of jeans. "Now come." He grabbed Robin's hand and dragged him over to the bench, plopping him down on it, and then grabbed Starfire. He turned to her fully and looked her up and down. "Hmm…size 24? 26?"

She smiled. "I believe it is the 24."

He nodded with a smile and hurried over to the rack of jeans, grabbing a pair of dark straight leg jeans. He hurried back over to her and placed them in her arms. "Go ahead and change into those, hun." She nodded and began to strip out of her boots, and then reach for her skirt.

Robin's eyes widened. "Starfire! What are you doing?"

She looked over to him and blinked. "I am putting on the jeans." She motioned toward them.

He shook his head. "I know _that_, but shouldn't you go put them on in private or something? And not out here where people are?" He glanced around at the various workers perfecting the sets and lights, acting as if the two teen superheroes were not even there.

She shrugged. "It is not the deal that is big, Robin." She continued out of her skirt and brought the jeans up onto her smooth, toned legs.

Robin groaned, both at the hot sight of his girlfriend's long legs and at the fact that everyone in the room saw. He glared and growled at one of the set men ogling her, causing his eyes to widen and look away.

She hurried on over to the set again and sat next to Robin, a smile on her face. "What shall we do next?"

The photographer went over to her with a smile, nodding toward her shirt. "That must go. We're only modeling the jeans, after all!"

She giggled and nodded. "Oh yes, of course. This does make the sense."

Robin's jaw dropped. "Whoa!" He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her shirt, and then looked over at the photographer. "I'm not to keen on everyone seeing my girlfriend topless."

He raised an eyebrow at the boy and cocked his head. "I don't see why it's a big deal when you're going to be fully naked." He smiled and grabbed him, pulling off his shirt before he had a chance to stop him.

"Hey!" He grabbed for his shirt, but the man had already thrown it aside. He watched as Starfire grabbed for her shirt again, leaving her in a bra. "Starfire!" He put his face in his hands, and then stopped her again when she reached for his bra clasp. He turned to the photographer with a glare. "What kind of ad is this?"

The photographer rolled his eyes and then bounced over to his portfolio, pulling out a picture. He walked back over to Robin and showed him it. "_This_ is how it will look." He smiled.

Robin's eyes widened in shock, and then he paled. It was a picture of a man –a _completely naked man_ – standing up proudly, everything hanging out. The girl was turned slightly so the back of her jeans were visible and her chest was pressed into the man's side. He shook his head vehemently and pushed the picture away. "No, uh-uh, there is no way we are doing that." He turned to Starfire sharply, and noticed that to his horror she was now topless. "Starfire!" He grabbed her, forcing her against his chest to conceal her ample assets, and narrowed his eyes. "We're leaving. Get dressed."

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "But Robin, we cannot do the backing out! We have promised this nice man-"

"_Now._"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**And now, for your viewing…err, _reading_ pleasure, I give you a small after-drabble…drabble…**

**WARNING: Male nudity. If you are not comfortable with this, or are too young, skip over it.**

Robin sat on the bed, blushing furiously. "Starfire, I'm really not so sure of this…" He gripped his shirt to him protectively, covering his groin.

Starfire sighed and went over to him, setting her professional camera on the bed next to him. She tugged the shirt out of his death grip and smiled, glancing down slyly. "Mm, perhaps after the shoot…" She giggled when he shuddered, beginning to _arise_ as she gently ran a hand over him.

He closed his eyes. "Can't we just skip over this _photoshoot_?" He tugged on her skirt, forcing her on top of him.

She rolled her eyes playfully and picked herself off of him, causing him to whine, and grabbed the camera as she bounced back over to the other side of the room. "Please Robin, you must pose! After, I promise we shall do _whatever_ you wish." She winked.

He sighed, not moving from his spot, and then nodded. "Fine. Just…let me, uh, _calm down_ first." He blushed as he watched her eyes trail down his body with a giggle. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and stood, all of the sudden becoming self-conscious. He sighed. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

She looked thoughtful, a finger pressed against her chin, and then walked over to him, making him get on the bed. She positioned him so he was half kneeling, his thighs parallel with the wall, and positioned his right leg to the side and up, revealing everything. She took in his defined abs and then let her eyes trail down again, her eyes turning lustful as she gazed at his generous size. She cleared her throat and flew back over to the camera, bringing it to her eye and adjusting it. "Please use the alluring expression you give me when we are about to copulate."

He raised an eyebrow, not completely sure what that looked like. He tried to think about the way she looked naked on his bed, trying to keep himself calm and _down_, and then tried on an expression from memory.

She brightened. "That is the perfect." She tapped the button, taking a good amount of pictures. "Now please sit on the edge of the bed, your legs spread."

He cleared his throat and did as told, putting his hands back on the bed for support. She heard her small moan, making him involuntarily smirk.

She licked her lips as the camera flashed, another set of pictures taken.

He huffed. "When do I get sex?"

Starfire threw him a look. "You have only taken two pictures!" She smiled. "We must have ten more. You must remember, I am making the calendar!"

His eyes bugged. "No, I didn't know this. Where exactly is this calendar going to be placed?"

She bit her lip, fluttering her eyelashes. "Perhaps…next to my bed?"

He looked at her flatly, blinking once. "I don't want anyone seeing these picture's Starfire. I know you and Raven have your girl talk in there, and I'd rather her _not_ see these. They're only for you!"

She sighed and nodded. "Then I shall put them in the back of my closet, and do the writing on the days as I dress…or do the undressing." She sighed dreamily, her eyes turning lustful. She took his a shaky breath and nodded toward him. "Now stand. I wish for a picture that does the showing of _everything_. And then you must turn around for the picture after!"

He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and fluttered her eyelashes. "Well…you have quite a nice behind. I have even done to 'surfing' of the internet and found that it even has the fanclub!" She clapped happily.

His eyes widened. "_**What**_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mm mm, naked Dick. Mm, yes. That can be taken both ways. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	19. The Tragedy Known as Karaoke

**All right, this one was suggested by Michelle Anders (though I flipped Barbie Girl for a different song that came to mind...) and a thank you to Kryalla Orchid for ideas.**

**Enjoy, m'loves!**

* * *

><p>"Starfire, there is no way you're getting me up there." Robin pouted and crossed his arms, sitting back in the chair at the back of the small club, if one could call it that. It was more a bar than anything, with a small dance room in the back.<p>

Starfire frowned, pulling on his arm. "Oh please, Robin? I do so wish for you to do this for me! I will be up there with you!"

His face stayed flat, not swayed in the least. "Starfire, there is no way you're going to get me up there. Forget it."

She pouted, looking up at the stage where karaoke was currently taking place. She sighed and then looked back over to him, waiting for him to turn to her. Once he did, she fluttered her eyelashes and bit her lip. "Please Robin, I would very much enjoy it."

Robin swallowed heavily, but shook his head. "No way. Don't think you can persuade me into this one." His body stiffened as her hand crept below the table.

Starfire leaned closer to him, a low purr escape her lips. "Oh Robin, _please_?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as his mouth opened, though nothing came out. Oh, how he wanted to ignore how sexy she was, and what her gentle caresses were doing to him…

"Fine."

Starfire squealed and flew up into the air, grabbing him by the hand.

"Whoa!" Robin stumbled, his feet barely touching the ground. He almost fell when she let go of his hand, instead gripping the nearest table – where a couple in their late twenties sat. He blushed and cleared his throat, standing up straight and making his way to the stage. He watched as Starfire talked to the DJ, praying to God that the song she picked wouldn't be _too_ bad.

Starfire turned from the DJ after she placed her request, and then flew over to Robin with a large smile on her face. "Come! We must make with the haste, Robin!"

Before he had a chance to respond, he was already pulled up onto the stage with a microphone thrust into his hand. He stared out at the audience, suddenly realizing how many people were actually present. He huffed.

Starfire walked up next to him with her own microphone, looking toward the television screen to wait for the lyrics to pop up.

Robin looked around one last time until he looked up as well, deciding to act like no one was there. Suddenly, the lyrics appeared and the opening of the song started, making his eyes widen. "Oh for the love of-"

"Tell me what you want, what you really really want!" She turned to Robin with a smile, silently beckoning him to pick up.

He sighed and picked up the microphone, deciding to catch the next round of lyrics. "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want." He was red as a tomato and he knew it, making this even more embarrassing. He knew Starfire didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, but…why did she have to go with _this_ song? He was awakened from his stupor when Starfire playfully bumped into him.

She giggled. "I really really really want to zigga-zig-ah!"

His turn.

He inwardly groaned. "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with me friends…"

Starfire floated up in the air and did a little dance. "Make it last forever, friendship never ends!"

He sighed and continued when she looked over at him. "If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give." He really just wanted to crawl in a hole and die at this point, trying his best to ignore everything. Just act like you're all alone. No one's there.

FLASH!

Robin's head snapped down to see where the flash had come from, and his stomach dropped at the sight of a camera. But that wasn't all; there were _multiple_ cameras out. Including video cameras.

That was _not_ okay.

Starfire cleared her throat and looked over at him, causing him to hurriedly look up at the screen and speak the next lyrics, though not matching the tune. "So here's the story from A to Z-"

Snickers. Giggles. More flashes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He huffed and made his was over to the stairs. "Thanks for listening, but the performance is over! Hope you enjoyed." He put on at least a little fake enthusiasm, to make sure he didn't make himself look even worse by just leaving.

Starfire cocked her head and then shrugged, finishing the song by herself.

When she finally came down from the stage, Robin grabbed her hand and instantly headed to the door. "Come on, we're leaving." He cringed when he heard his voice being played back from one of the videos.

Starfire blinked. "Why must we leave, Robin? I am having the fun."

"We're leaving. _Now_."

UTT

Robin yawned and walked over to the couch in the common room, flipping it on. He snorted when the first thing that popped up was one of the cheesy celebrity news stations. He was about to flip it until he heard the next words of the host.

"_Onto other news: Titans karaoke! And I'll tell you, this is like nothing you've ever seen before; let's take a look…_"

His voice was heard from the television. He quickly flipped it off and groaned, burying his head into the cushion of the couch. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I don't even know how that poor boy functions any longer. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	20. Handling Situations

**This was a request from Kryalla Orchid, and I must say I had bouts of fun writing this one ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Starfire bounced into his bedroom, a smile on her face and her hands clasped behind her back.<p>

He looked up at her from his bed, putting the book he had been reading in his lap. "What's up?"

She hopped over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have a question."

He nodded for her to continue, grabbing the glass of water on his bedside table and taking a sip.

"Please, what is this 'jacking off'?"

The water was spit out everywhere. He leaned over and coughed, trying to recover, his face completely red. "Wh-what? Where did you hear that?"

She made herself more comfortable on the bed, lying down next to him. "Beast Boy had used the phrase, and when I inquired as to the meaning of this, he stated that I should come ask you." She grabbed one of his hands and absent-mindedly played with his fingers.

Robin was beet red. "Why was Beast Boy- you know what, I don't want to know." He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, not knowing how to even _begin_ to explain this to her.

She blinked up at him. "Please Robin, what is the meaning of this 'jacking off'? It is a game?"

He looked down at her, his eyes wide. "Uh, not exactly…" He groaned. "Did, uh, you know how some people…ugh, fuck." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She laid on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh yes! I believe I have heard the term 'fuck' being used for copula-"

"Starfire!" He sat up, his eyes wide. Did she just _swear_? The f-word, no less. Where the hell did she hear that to begin with? Even if she did use it correctly. "That's not what I meant." He cleared his throat. "Uh, jacking off," he cringed as he said it, "is pretty much when a guy…ya know…" He motioned to his groin. "And, uh, _without_ a girl…"

She blinked once, and then brightened. "Oh! It is the gay sex, then?"

And he thought it couldn't get any worse. Silly him.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, no! When I say no girl I mean…like, no one else. Besides the guy. Doing…" He groaned and flopped backward.

Starfire sat up and tapped a finger on her chin, contemplating. "I am still not completely understanding this phrase. Perhaps you may show me?" She smiled sweetly at him with hope-filled eyes.

Oh _fuck_ no.

He stared back at her, gaping. "I – there – _no_ – that's –" He cut himself off.

Starfire leaned down to rest on top of him. "Please, why will you not show me? It would seem to be easier, seeing as the grishneck seems to have your tongue." She giggled.

He was close to hyperventilating, he could feel it. He huffed and sat up, making her be forced back to sitting beside him. "All right, you know how you sometimes…ya know, during foreplay use your hands…" He motioned down.

She blinked, and then nodded. "Yes. It is 'the handjob', yes?"

He coughed, blushing. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, that's pretty much what it is but…only the guy does it." He looked away from her, thinking up ways to kill the changeling.

"Oh!" She beamed at him. "It is a 'slang' term for the masturbation!"

He stared at her, eyes wide. How could she say that so…so _openly_? "Uh…yeah."

She nodded happily. She then sobered and blinked once. "Then…why can you not show me?"

Now for that one, he was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe.<strong>

**Robin is just so cute when he is all flustered. **

**Read and Review!**


	21. Mistakes

**Request from Hercules3000.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked down the hall, intending to get some paperwork done in the evidence room. Sadly, it seemed that most villains had escaped their icy traps from the Brotherhood of Evil, giving him more work that usual. He sighed and shook his head, trying to keep his frustration down.<p>

"_Oh my God…_"

His ears perked up. Where did that come from? It was when he heard another sound – more like a moan this time – coming from the second room on the left. "Who's room…"

His eyes widened. It was Raven's. His brow then furrowed; why did it sound like a guy's voice, then? He began to move closer, using the stealth given to him by Batman to be unnoticed.

"_Oh, that's good. Mm, ooh." _

He stopped in his tracks, his confused expression turning to devious. That was Beast Boy's voice, which means Beast Boy was in Raven's room. By the sounds of it, it seemed that he was doing exactly what he had Starfire go ask Robin the night before. Oh, he was _so_ busted.

He inched a little closer until he was at the doorframe and took out a small camera from his belt, intending to show the pictures to Raven later. After all, he still had to get back at the changeling. He slowly inched toward the key pad, keeping himself hidden, and then jumped out when the door swished open "Hah!" The camera flashed. He looked to give Beast Boy a smirk, but it quickly dropped off of his face when he actually took in the sight before him.

Raven _was_ in there. With Beast Boy. And they were…

"Fuck!" Robin looked away and shielded his eyes, becoming quite terrified when he heard a growl come from the empath. There was a swish and he dared to look up, seeing a fully clothed and red-eyed Raven. He sweat dropped.

"I recommend you run."

"Yeah, planned to." Robin raced down the hall, Raven hot on his tail. "Starfire! I need your help!" Then he remembered, much to his chagrin, that she went to the mall. Just his luck.

Raven grabbed onto his leg and began dragging him under her enlarged cloak.

When he was thrown back out, he back against the wall with wide eyes. "Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor Robin...<strong>

**:)**

**Next up: Star of Airdrie's request.**

**Read and Review!**


	22. Documentaries Gone Wrong

**Request from Star of Airdrie!**

**Hopefully you all shall enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Robin walked through the doors to the common room, whistling happily; the day had been all in all good so far, which was unusual considering it was already the afternoon. He turned toward the couch and smiled when he saw his girlfriend there, transfixed on some sort of documentary of Animal Planet about fish. "Hey Star."<p>

She turned to him with wide eyes, and then smiled upon seeing him standing there. "Oh, greetings Robin. Would you like to watch the documentary of the aquatic life?" She smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes subconsciously.

He nodded, walking toward her; he was looking forward to spending some time with her, but he didn't want to pull her away from her show. "Sure. Scoot." He jumped over the couch to sit next to her, and then pulled her to him with an arm around her shoulders so she leaned against his chest.

Starfire giggled and snuggled into him deeper, bringing her hands to rest on his chest and purring gently as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

They sat in silence as the documentary went on, Robin being more interested in the girl laying on him. He had a permanent sweet smile on his face as he watched her fascinated expression.

She turned to him suddenly, blinking up at him once. "Robin, please, why is this?"

He cocked his head, and then realized that she must have thought he was watching it as well and understood what she was asking. He scratched the back of his head with the hand that wasn't around her, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…sorry Star, I kinda didn't hear the last part. Why is what?"

She sat up some more and pointed to the screen. "That the fish does the external fertilization. Please, why would it wish for this?"

He stared at her. "Uhh…" How was he supposed to answer that one? Sure, they were sexually active, but…really, _how_? "Because…that's how they were, uh, created?"

She blinked and continued to stare at him. "I quite enjoy the pleasure given when we copulate. Do they not wish for that? Is it the too much for them to handle?"

He stuttered on that one and made strange gurgling noises. "Ah, well, I mean it's different for humans…except you're not human, so also aliens. Or some aliens. Or…" He groaned and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the couch.

Starfire brightened, and then nodded. "Oh, I see! So it is _not_ the pleasurable for them, so it is only to be able to reproduce effectively." He silently thanked God for the questions to be over, until her brow furrowed. "I wonder…"

He raised an eyebrow; the questions couldn't get any worse, he was sure. "Ah, wondering what?"

She looked back up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Is Aqualad able to feel the pleasure of copulation?"

He was wrong; they could get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>When I started thinking about the fish, Aqualad immediately came to mind. I just <em>had<em> to put it in. **

**Hehe :)**

**Read and Review!**


	23. The Makeover

**So I decided after studying until 3AM for six hours for my chem test, and STILL freaking out about it, I need to torture Robin for some relief. Seriously.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy. Also, I'll be scarce all weekend as well since I need to study for my bio test. You wouldn't think that class is a bitch normally (because it's usually freaking not) but it's death here. Number one failed gen-ed. Fuck my life.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin opened his eyes and sprung up from the couch when the alarm was heard filling the room. Earlier that day he was watching TV to help relax his mind from all of the paperwork he had to do, and ended up falling asleep out on the couch. He rushed over to the console and brought up the coordinates and the villain. He turned, happy to see the Titans behind him, and put on his leader face. "Mad Mod, 25th street. Titans, go!"<p>

Starfire stopped him with wide eyes, about to open her mouth when Beast Boy put a hand over it. "No time for talking Star, we have to go!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, but nodded and rushed out.

Starfire turned to Beast Boy. "Why-"

"Just go along with it. And do NOT tell him." He snickered.

Cyborg passed by and high-fived the changeling and Raven rolled her eyes, but didn't do anything considering she was still pissed at Robin from his little intrusion.

Starfire bit her lip, and then sighed and walked out the door with her friends.

UTT

"Mad Mod, you're going down!"

Mad Mod turned to retort, but he mouth instantly clamped shut when he took in the boy wonder. "Been playin wit' makeup, bugger?"

Robin furrowed his brow, but Beast Boy rushed past him. "Why are you just standing there? We have to kick his butt." He morphed while running to Mad Mod.

Robin narrowed his eyes. _Beast Boy_. He didn't have time to contemplate, though, as he had to catch and rip Mad Mod apart for disrupting his nap. He had deserved it, after all; all that hard work.

It seemed whenever Robin would go to attack him, Mad Mod would start laughing. He was getting mad at this point, not knowing at all what was going on, causing him to mask his confusion with anger. "I-"

"Oh _X'hal_." She touched down in front of Robin. "I cannot do the taking of this! Please, look." She sighed and pulled out her communicator, opening it up so he could look at his reflection in the blank, shiny screen.

Robin's eyes widened; it seemed that someone decided to get a little too creative with makeup on his face, giving him a ridiculous amount of blush, purple eyeshadow, and bright scarlet lipstick. "Oh my-BEAST BOY!"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it. Short, but anything that tortures Robin is okay in my book.<strong>

**I mean, poor Robin.**

**Read and Review!**


	24. Holy Sparkling Vampires, Batman!

**So, this came to me after writing an essay over _Twilight_ and becoming somewhat angry while writing it. Grr.**

**I apologize beforehand for any offense given to _Twilight_ fans; it is meant for comedic purposes only.**

**Next installment is a request from Herules3000.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Robin?"<p>

Robin sat up in bed and turned on his bedside lamp, his eyes squinted. "Star? Why aren't you in bed yet?" He looked over at the clock; it was two in the morning. Usually she was snuggled up by his side at least two hours before that.

Starfire smiled sheepishly from the doorframe, and then walked over to sit down on the bed. "I was reading this book called _Twilight_." Robin's nose wrinkled, and she continued. "After finishing this book, I have come with an inquiry."

He raised an eyebrow. "Throw it at me."

Before she spoke she tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowing. "Please, you eat the animals, yes? Are you a vampire?"

His eyebrows shot up, bewildered. "Uh…what?"

Starfire blinked. "This book, it speaks of the vampires only feeding off of the animal blood. You are a vampire, yes? Is this also why Beast Boy is quite uncomfortable around Cyborg in the kitchen? He is afraid he will drink his blood, due to him being somewhat of an animal?"

It took everything in Robin's being to not laugh. "No Star, I'm not a vampire. Vampires are monsters that drink human blood and burn in the sunlight."

She blinked again. "But this does not happen in the book. The vampires do the sparkling; Beast Boy has told me this also pertains to you, since you use the shimmer powder on your skin. I have never done the noticing, though."

Robin glowered. _Of course, Beast Boy_. "Vampires don't sparkle, Starfire. They burn."

Her brow furrowed. "_X'hal_, this is quite confusing. Why do these 'vampires' sparkle in the book, then? And do you not burn when you are in the sunlight without the protection. Beast Boy has also told me that you do the burning because you are the pale, like the vampire."

Robin groaned. "Starfire, I'm not a vampire. Promise. When I said burn, I meant physically burn up into ash. And I don't drink people's blood."

Starfire considered this. "On my planet…it is considered a form of intimacy to drink the blood of a significant other. You…do not wish for this? Perhaps it is because you are the afraid of commitment?"

He pulled a face. "What? Star, people don't drink each other's blood, well except for those hardcore twihards – why do I know what they're called? – but that's dangerous! And I am _not_ afraid of commitment." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Starfire seemed to be getting aggravated at this point. "Then I do not understand! This book states that the vampire does the drinking of animal blood and the sparkling, which Beast Boy says pertain to you, but you tell me that you are not!" Her eyes then widened, and she shrunk away from him. "Perhaps…you do not wish to tell me because you wish to drink _my_ blood? My ancestors are felines, which are animals."

Rpbin growled in frustration. "No!" He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"_Hey Star? You forgot your book! Where are yoooou?" _

Robin stood up and stomped over to the door, opening it to see Beast Boy walking past the door. "She's in here."

Beast Boy stopped, his back toward Robin and eyes wide. "Uh…oh. I gotta, uh –ah!" He jumped up when he felt Robin reach for him, and began to run.

"Beast Boy! Damnit all, get your ass back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robin, now being called a sparkly vampire. Can't wait for that to get on the news. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	25. Every Man's Dream

**Request from Hercules3000. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked down the hall, making his way to his room after a morning jog. When he was about to pass by Raven's room, one would understand why he would be surprised when Beast Boy walked out.<p>

When he looked at Robin he blushed and hurried past him, Raven coming out a second later, raising her eyebrow, and then making down the same way.

Robin shook his head and was about to continue along when Starfire, his _girlfriend_, walked out of the room as well, happy as can be. She waved and greeted him, he giving a half-greeting back. Once she was gone, he blinked once. Twice. One more time. "What the hell?" He looked into the room before the door shut, noticing the bed slightly jostled.

His dazed mind could only come up with one solution: "Threesome?"

UTT

Robin stomped into the kitchen the next morning, plopping down on his chair and eyeing the three. He noticed Cyborg look at him strangely, but ignored it, clearing his throat. "I need to talk to you three." He pointed to them.

Starfire cocked her head. "What would you like to discuss? I admit, you were acting quite strangely last night, especially when you did not wish to-mmph!"

He slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing, and then cleared his throat to put on a strong front again. "It's about what you were all doing in Raven's room; a fucking threesome! Really?"

Cyborg's head shot up. "What?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened, Raven looked pissed, and Starfire's face was oddly blank.

Raven growled and turned to him, raising from her seat. "What in Azar's name would possess you to-"

Starfire placed a hand out in front of Raven, standing up herself. "I shall take care of this, friend." She turned to him, her eyes suddenly glowing as she hissed. "What did you say?"

He gulped, but the look on her face caused him to obey. "Uh…threesome?"

She was instantly in front of him, grabbing the front of his shirt. "You believe we were performing the threesome? You believe that _I_ would perform the threesome"

"Uhh…"

She poked him in the chest. "How dare you! I have been nothing but the faithful girlfriend, and you accuse me of something such as this! Is it a fantasy of yours, perhaps? You wish for the threesome? Well, you may do the forgetting about that!" She stomped out of the room.

Robin's eyes widened and he ran after her, reading to grovel. "Star! Come back!"

Cyborg stared at the door for a moment longer, and then turned slowly to the other two. "So…what _were_ you doing in there?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Meditation."

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Robin :)<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	26. Strip Poker

**I have no idea how this came to me, but I was not about to back down at an opportunity like this. Ohhh no.**

**I'm sorry Robin (but not really; I still love you!)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I have the house of full!" Starfire smiled and laid her cards down on the table, glancing over to Robin. "I believe you are the last player, Robin. Please, what cards do you have."<p>

He grumbled and set down his cards. Nothing.

Cyborg waggled his eyebrows with a mischievous grin. "You know what that means, Rob."

He glared at him and then looked down in embarrassment, removing his pants. The reason for this is the Titans were trying quite a different game from the norm – strip poker. At first they started out with chips, but once a person went out they had to move on to clothing; the bad thing for Robin was he was the only one without chips – besides Raven, who went out first and decided there was no way in hell she was removing any article of clothing, instead just watching. At this point in the game, Robin was left in his boxers and socks.

Starfire would take peeks at him every now and again – not that she hadn't seen him in less before – and would giggle, causing him to blush. "I shall place…" She set out the amount of chips she wanted to bet with, and then waited for the other two to set theirs, which were all considerably high. Starfire glanced slyly at Robin, batting her eyelashes. "We have all have to the betting, Robin! And please, I ask you to take in account that we have all made the _high_ bets." She glanced down at his midsection.

He stared at her. She couldn't be serious, could she? It's not like she hadn't seen him naked before, so why was she so determined? I mean, she wasn't _that_ cruel; his sweet, innocent Starfire. Well…not so innocent in bed. But still. She wouldn't do this.

"Robiiiin."

He looked up at his girlfriend – whom was smiling sweetly – and sighed. "Fine. I bet the rest."

The hand was dealt, though not without immature giggles from the boys and an eyeroll from Raven (she'd rather not see her brother naked, thanks), and everyone fanned their cards.

Robin's eyes lit up and a large grin landed on his face as he slammed the cards down on the table. "Straight Flush! Hah!" He sat back in his seat with a triumphant smirked, his arms crossed.

The boys grumbled, upset over their loss of blackmail, until Starfire cleared her throat.

Robin did not like the devious sparkle in her eyes.

She smiled sweetly and stood, placing her hand out slowly in front of them all. "I believe this is known as the 'Royal Flush', is it not?" She looked at Robin innocently.

He stared at the cards in front of him, unbelieving, and then around at the table. "You guys can't seriously want me to…" He shook his head.

Cyborg shook his head. "Rules are rules, Rob."

He sighed loudly and grabbed the waistband on his boxers (not oblivious to Starfire licking her lips), and pulled them down with red cheeks.

"Hah! Dude, Star's got it good!"

"And you're looking because…?"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how I would love to play strip poker with Robin...and rig the cards so it's impossible for him to win. Who's in?<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	27. Showers Don't Always Get You Clean

**Sorry for not being around, only a few more weeks in this semester and I'm really crackin' down. **

**I did realize something: I'm taking a Criminal Justice class next semester, so I can be just like Robin! One of my classmates in art has asked me to go to my first day of class dressed up as Batman, ready to learn.**

**Anyway, enjoy some torture! For Robin, that is.**

* * *

><p>"I am going to do the showering." Starfire leaned down and kissed Robin, and then climbed out of the bed to grab one of their towels and a uniform.<p>

Robin watched her leave with a smirk, enjoying the view from behind. "How exactly did I get her again?" He chuckled to himself and shook his head, hopping out of the bed. He went over to grab his own uniform, trying to ignore the naughty images of Starfire in the shower, and once it became too much he sighed and grabbed himself a towel. "Need to take a shower anyway."

He walked out of the room and tiptoed down to the bathroom, not wanting to be noticed (he didn't care if his friends knew they were sexually active; he'd rather them not know the _exact_ times). Once at the door, he pressed in the code and slipped inside, a cheeky grin growing on his face.

"Heh." He stripped down and went over to the shower curtain, slowly beginning to peel it away. "Hey babe, realized that I – OH MY GOD!" He jumped away from thee shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around him with wide eyes.

Beast Boy 'eeped' and covered himself, looking over at Robin in exasperation. "Dude! What the hell!"

Robin colored and covered his eyes, clambering for the door. "Fuck! I thought you were Starfire!" He kept trying to find the door handle, but all he could get to was wall; he was not about to even think of uncovering his eyes.

Beast Boy pulled the curtain around him. "Yeah, well obviously I'm not Starfire! Jeeze!" He paused. "Nice to know what you two do in the shower…"

"God!" He finally found the door and threw it open, hurrying out. He uncovered his eyes when the door shut tight behind him, utterly humiliated. "Fuck my life."

"Robin, please, why are you outside of the bathroom?"

Robin turned to see Starfire looking at him with a cocked head, and more importantly still in her pajamas. "I thought you were in the shower!"

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I was going to, but I found that Beast Boy was occupying the bathroom so I chose to wait." She studied him for a moment, taking in his whole appearance. Seconds later her eyes sparkled with humor, and she giggled. "Oh X'hal, please do not tell me…hehehehe." She flew away, still giggling.

He watched her leave, speechless, then growled and trudged back to his room. "I should just stop coming out of my room all together."

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't even know where this came from. It just...popped into my head haha. It had to happen at some point though, right? Robin getting a little too excited with those images of Starfire. <strong>

**Oh! I could have totally made him have a hard-on because of those images, but Beast Boy seeing it as something else, but I wouldn't be THAT mean. Plus, I'm pretty sure he would have, um, lowered by then.**

**Read and Review!**


	28. Beware of Bones

**Man, it's been a while since I've updated this (well, a while for me). Been busy busy! **

**Also, did you know they're selling Stephen King's _Rage_ for $350 to $1,500? Since they don't make prints any longer :( All I want to do is read a book, but I have to spend $350 to do it (yeah right). Sigh. **

**In this installment Robin and Starfire aren't dating yet; makes it WAY more fun ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Titans, go!" Robin pointed toward Mumbo. The Titans instantly went into action, attacking whenever an opening was available, going harder than usual. They were all in the midst of a very important event (also known as breakfast), and it was never fun to mess with the Titans on empty stomachs. Plus, Cyborg forgot to turn off the stove – they were all hoping the tower would still be there by the time they got back.<p>

Starfire flew over to him and faked a punch to the jaw, clipping him in the abdomen instead.

"Oof!" He fell back slightly, and then glared at her. "Better be careful there sweetcheeks, or you might just go flying." He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes and prepared a starbolt, before she was suddenly being catapulted through the air and…toward Robin.

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

They fell to the ground in a large heap, Robin laying flat on his back on the street. Starfire landed on top of them, and although usually this wouldn't be a huge deal and he would hide any small amount of embarrassment with concern, there was no getting out of this one. She was sprawled out on top of his, stomach-side down, with her legs on either side of his head and face positioned much too closely to his crotch. Not only was there a magnificent view up her skirt (beyond magnificent, really; come on, you couldn't expect him not to look), but he was extremely aware of how close she was to…forbidden areas. Superhero or not, he was still a teenage boy.

Starfire began to pick herself off of him, her head hanging down as she brought her hands out to hoist herself off. She suddenly stilled.

Robin took a couple breaths, wondering why she had stopped. When he looked down and noticed what she was staring at, he almost died.

Of course, in the middle of a fight, he had to end up with a boner. A _raging_ boner.

She giggled and rolled off of him, glancing his way and biting her lip. "We must defeat Mumbo." She held out a hand for him to take, which he did so while looking at the ground.

One of the problems with such things is they do not just go away. Especially when whenever he looked in Starfire's direction, all he could think about were the lacey pair of panties that covered her underneath that much too short skirt.

"Mumbo Ju-" The villain stopped in the middle of his phrase, raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven turned in the direction he was looking, instantly noticing what Mumbo had.

Robin blushed furiously and quickly put his hands in front of his crotch. Especially when the three guys burst into laughter.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You should really take care of that before leaving the tower, Robin."

He stared at her, blinking. Damn her and her clever one-liners. Always catching you by surprise.

Starfire huffed and walked in front of him, eyes glowing as she stared at the boys. "You shall leave Robin alone! This is a perfectly normal reaction for boys of his age, and we _had_ landed in a particularly intimate position, also…"

He blocked out any voices after that, grumbling and turning away from the bunch. "God has one fucked up sense of humor."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe :)<strong>

**Poor Robin, that was just cruel. **

**Read and Review!**


	29. Flirtatious Behavior

**So due to being very upset at Dick at the moment, 'cause of the latest chapter of "What If?", I needed to torture him. It has been too long since I've updated this!**

**Hehehehe.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dick was really regretting taking Starfire to Gotham with him right about now. Especially when he knew she had a celebrity crush on Bruce before she knew he was Batman.<p>

Then again, he never made a point to find out if it _did_ diminish after the cat got out of the bag. That is exactly what had brought them here today.

He sulked in a corner, his arms crossed and a pout on his face while he watched Starfire bat her eyelashes and giggle as she talked to Bruce.

"Oh, I thank you for allowing me to stay here, Bruce. It is most kind of you." She bit her lip and smiled at him, practically swooning.

A growl emitted from Dick. He _knew_ Bruce knew what this was doing him to, too, because he was lapping it up. Bastard.

"Oh, no problem Starfire."

Also the fact that Bruce would glance over at him every now and again with a smirk. Did he live to torment him?

Of course he did. Why did he even bother to ask?

Starfire would sneak little strokes against Bruce's arm, thinking that he didn't notice, giggling at God-knows-what Bruce just said.

What. The. Hell.

He was hot too! And he had money and looks, and was chased by the paparazzi just as much as him! But nooo, it just _had_ to be motherfucking Bruce Wayne. Apparently he is the 'stuff that is hot'.

Yes, those were her exact words.

"So Starfire, I hear you're from Tamaran?"

Oh God, did he really have to start flirting back? He hated his father so much right now. Actually, he'd rather just refer to him as mentor at the moment.

"Oh yes! It is quite nice, I assure you. Though it is very warm, and most women go without the shirts. It is quite common on my world."

Dick groaned. Really? She didn't even flirt this much with him!

Bruce's eyebrow cocked. "Interesting. Because of the heat?"

She shook her head, batting those full eyelashes like crazy. "Oh no, it is just our way. We are not afraid of showing our body. It is a shame that Dick does not allow me to go without when we are at home…"

Bruce glanced over at him, his eyes glinting and a devious smirk on his face. "Yes. A shame."

She giggled.

Fuck, she was _purring_. That purr was for him! No more.

He stood up abruptly and grabbed hold of Starfire's arm, heading straight to the door. "We're going home."

"But Bruce and I were having a wonderful conver-"

"Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, who wouldn't bang Bruce Wayne? I know I would.<strong>

**Gasp! That was naughty, Faith.**

**But oh so true.**

**Read and Review!**


	30. Public Bathrooms

**Poor, poor Robin. **

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh Robin, please, it shall be the fun!" Starfire pulled her boyfriend into the family bathroom at the local park, for some reason extremely aroused.<p>

He _really_ wasn't sure how that one happened.

He sighed as she pressed him against the tiled wall, starting to get in the mood at how absolutely exuberant she was to join with him at the moment. He closed his eyes and let his head rolled to the side with a moan as she attacked his neck, his weakest spot. His breathing was increasing when she rubbed up against him, one thigh brought up over his, his arm pulling her in closer by the waist.

She pulled away and began to unbutton the jeans he was wearing, ripping them down his legs with his boxers, and began to start on her own pair of shorts.

A loud bang on the door, and then it was open.

Starfire had squealed, her shorts unbuttoned as she turned toward the door, leaving him out in the open.

And of course, it just _had_ to be the park officers.

When they looked at them, if Robin wasn't so mortified he would have almost found their expressions comical. It was as if they had seen a ghost, when in reality it was Robin and Starfire getting down and dirty, with his junk hanging out in the open. Once he could move, he quickly pulled his pants up and grabbed Starfire, pulling her close, buttoning hers up.

He kept her at his side, his mind deciding to focus on the fact that he saw one of the officers peek at her in a more than friendly way. He cleared his throat and pulled her toward the door, pushing past the catatonic officers. "Excuse me."

As they walked back over to their friends, Robin cast an annoyed expression over at his girlfriend. "That is the _last_ time I listen to one of your ideas."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem, yeah...I'm sure he really will not want to see the news after that. And what about Bruce? Oh man, he will throw a fit (or maybe mess with Robin a little more, flirting up Starfire). But also throw a fit. That's inevitable. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	31. TMI

**This one was suggested by Hercules3000. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on the couch, watching TV, with Starfire on one side of him and Raven on the other. Apparently Starfire wanted the 'girl talk', but Raven refused to leave to commence in it, so she took it to the couch. Right by Robin.<p>

He wondered what he was in store for.

He figured he would try his best to not pay attention and just watch the sitcom he had on, but sometimes certain topics just can't be tuned out.

Like sex. Oh, what a fun topic.

Starfire turned to Raven, a smile on her face. "Please, I must ask, have you and Beast Boy…become the intimate?"

Robin glanced over at her from the side of his eye, intrigued.

"Uh…Starfire, do we really have to do this?" She looked pointedly at Robin.

Starfire rolled her eyes, staying in place. "You are the one that would not come to my room of slumber! And Robin may also have the advice."

He blushed, really hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Raven sighed, trying to act like he wasn't here. "No." She turned back to the TV.

Starfire huffed, trying to get her attention again. "Why ever not? I do the promising, it is the worth it." Her eyes twinkled, her hand sneaking over to Robin's thigh.

He coughed and pulled on his collar, embarrassed at her public display of affection.

Raven seemed to notice this, a devious smirk coming across her face. "You think so?"

She nodded enthusiastically, a large smile on her face. "Oh yes! And when you get the bored of simple positions, you may try in different locations, or with the toys for copulation!"

Robin's eyes widened and he began to sweat. Would she go into detail? God, he hoped not.

Raven was getting a bit uncomfortable herself, being sat right next to said male partner. She cleared throat. "…Oh. All right."

Starfire rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. "Yes! We have tried the bonds, which I believe you all know because of Beast Boy, and we have once used the swing for such encounters! It is quite pricey, but very pleasurable."

Robin felt like he was going to die, and by the blush on Raven's face, she was feeling the same. He turned to his girlfriend, giving her a look, but she seemed to not notice (or pretend not to).

"And then the locations! We have has the sex in the bedroom, of course, in the shower, against the wall in the bedroom, on the counter of the kitchen, and even this couch!"

Robin eyes widened, and Raven jumped off of the couch. "Okay. Girl talk over."

Starfire began to follow her, pleading her to stay. "But Raven, we have not spoken of the different forms of the condoms, or the spray of making the male last longer!"

Oh God. And he thought it was bad when they caught him bound to the bed. He hid his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than to die at the moment.

"Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

><p><strong>This poor boy has been through so much. But perhaps Starfire will make it up to him...<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	32. Found Out

**This one was a request from Kryalla Orchid. I figured I'd get it up now since I'm going to see the orchestra soon and won't be back until way late, making me too tired to update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin stepped off of the ship, holding his hand out for Starfire to take. Starfire had voiced her want to visit Tamaran and the rest, only being there once and for less than noble causes, wanted to see more of the planet. Starfire was more than happy to have all of them come, calling Galfore immediately to give him the details.<p>

"Titans! How nice to see you." Galfore stepped out of the palace doors, his arms open for Starfire.

Starfire beamed and flew up to him, giving him a hug and a greeting in Tamaranean, and then went back down to stand beside Robin.

He waved once, a smile on his face. "Nice to see you again, too."

"Dude, is it dinner time? I'm staaaarving!" Beast Boy dropped to his knees.

As Cyborg passed by him, he muttered. "Used to being on yer knees, aren't ya?"

"Hey!"

Dinner went by nicely, Galfore having asked for an Earth meal prepared (mashed potatoes and some sort of pasta; all in all, pretty spot on). They all conversed civilly, and the Titans were able to contain themselves when Galfore began describing his latest kill.

"I must show you your rooms."

Guards began to move forward, expecting to be the tour guides, but Galfore held up a large hand. "I shall show them myself." He turned to them. "Come."

Starfire kept hold of Robin's hand, following behind even though she knew where her room was; she expected Robin to be staying with her as well. She was surprised Robin was so calm, considering before they came he seemed to be acting as though he was about to 'meet the parents', even if they already met before. Apparently on Earth – or at least in Robin's eyes – starting a romantic relationship, whether you met the parents as just a friend, it's supposed to be that you meet them all over again. Yes, she was pretty sure it was just him that had that thought process.

"Koriand'r, we come to your room first." He motioned toward it. "You must unpack as I show your friends their rooms." When she was about to motion for Robin to come, he kept a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked down. "I will show you your room at the end."

Starfire cocked her head and blinked.

All of the sudden Robin became nervous, thinking that he was right in his absurd thought process before they came. Oh God, what was he going to do? He certainly wasn't as majorly buff as the other Tamaraneans (but, come on, he's cute enough, or so he hoped), so was that it? He hoped not.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize that the others were gone and in their rooms, leaving him alone with Galfore. He gulped.

"Come, your room is here." He pulled the boy inside the lavish room, like the rest, and shut the door behind them.

He gulped again. "Uh, thanks. I guess I'll get unpacked no-"

"So you have copulated with my _bungorf_?"

He froze from where he was unzipping the suitcase and his face paled. He was hoping to God that there was a different meaning for that word on Tamaran. There is no way that Starfire told him of that. Nope. Never.

"Robin, look at me. _**Now**_."

He turned around shakily, looking up at the large man in front of him. Shit. There was no way he'd get out of this one alive. "Uh…"

"Answer my question."

He tugged at his collar, beginning to sweat profusely. "I – uh…well, I mean…heh. What exactly did Starfire tell you?"

"I wish to hear it from you. Answer, now."

His face turned red and he refused to look Galfore in the eyes. "Um…uh, yeah." He jumped over to the other side of his suitcase, hoping it would work as a shield if necessary. Yeah, right.

Galfore growled.

He winced.

"When did this first happen, Robin?" He cracked his knuckles, and Robin began to shake.

"Uh…a month ago? Heh…" He gripped the suitcase so tightly now, his knuckles were completely white. Oh God, please help him. He knew it was a sin to have sex before marriage and all, but he promised to never again! Well, okay, maybe he shouldn't make that promise because he wouldn't want to lie to God, but still! He was too young and beautiful to die!

Did he just call himself beautiful?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back up at the man, who looked pretty mad. _Shit_. He fought back a yelp when the man grabbed him by his collar and thrust him up into the air…

And brought him down into a hug.

When Galfore put him back down, he looked up at the man with a completely confused look. "Uh…wait, you're not going to kill me?"

Galfore's brow furrowed as he thought Robin's words over. "Why would I do that?" He laughed and patted the boy on the back, and though it was meant to be a gentle pat it still sent him flying to the floor. "I was doing the messing with you, of course!"

He laughed himself, but more out of relief.

Galfore picked him and his luggage up and pushed him out the door. "Now, go to Koriand'r's room. You shall not stay alone!" He went out to walk beside him. "Also, I would not wish to deprive my _bungorf_ of sexual satisfaction due to your absence."

Robin's eyes widened.

Well, at least he wasn't dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe.<strong>

**Poor Robin, getting all scared. Even Galfore makes pranks!**

**Read and Review!**


	33. The Flirt

**New entry! Getting it up later than I intended, but I have good excuses. First, I went to see my husband yesterday in theaters (You know, George Clooney in 'The Descendants'). Then today I had to go to the neurologist to be shocked and poked. I found out that electrical shocks make me laugh. **

**Anyway, this is a request from cutiereader968**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He never hated Red X so much before. Sure he stole his suit, sure he took some xynothium (he was actually really pissed about all of that), but hitting on his girl? No no no no no. That is <em>not <em>okay.

"So cutie, never gave me a rain check on that date." He had her plastered against the wall with one of his x's, making it impossible for even her to get free.

Robin would have already killed him, but he was plastered too. Why did he have to be so smart and create the perfect suit? Damn intelligence. He blamed Bruce. He growled, but Red X simply ignored him.

Starfire was trying desperately to break free, but to no avail. Red X brought his face even closer, much too intimate, even with the mask. "I know the perfect place, and it doesn't require going out."

She growled at him, but didn't use her eyebeams. Why hasn't she used her eyebeams?

Robin called his name, telling him to get away from his girlfriend, but he just would not freaking listen. What the hell? Wait…was he lifting the bottom part of his mask? Oh hell no.

Before Starfire had a chance to protest, his lips covered hers. Robin was going ballistic, and he could tell Starfire was trying to move her face away.

When he pulled back, she was blushing. Why was she blushing? Oh, he was so going to kick his ass. Hard. No, beyond hard.

"Got some soft lips there, cutie. Feels nice."

He would fuck him up so bad. He already threw enough of a fit when she was all over Bruce (granted she wasn't all over Red X, but whatever).

Starfire shouted something out in another language, but it wasn't Tamaranean. In fact, it sounded kind of like…

"Are you speaking Danish?"

Starfire turned to him, blushing again. "Um…perhaps. But this is not the point. We must kick the Red X's butt!" She suddenly broke free, flying straight for Red X and knocking him out in an instant. Mm, warrior hotness.

Wait, how did she break free so easily

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robin; this is just too much for him. All this torture, it's surprising he hasn't gone insane. <strong>

**But also good, so I can still torture him more. Yay!**

**Read and Review!**


	34. Unexpected Lips

**Have some time to kill before Craig Ferguson, so I'm writing (I WOULD play the Wii, but apparently while I was away the two Just Dance games I bought ($80 together) have gone missing). Maybe write a little of _Endless_. **

**So...this came out.**

**Beware.**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the nearby party store around midnight, needing to restock the snacks from the on-going Christmas party at Titans' Tower. This time he was smarter, though; he actually took Starfire with him. Won't be any mistakes concerning his homosexuality this time!<p>

"Robin?"

Robin glanced over at his girlfriend from the chip aisle, a smile on his face. "Yeah, babe?"

He watched as she turned to look at some unknown object, and then turn back to him with a smile. "Shall we obtain more beverages, as well? I am sure that we must be the low at the Tower."

He nodded and turned back to his choices. "Go on ahead Star, I'll be over there in a bit."

She smiled and waved, and then flew off, Robin smiling to himself at how absolutely cute she was.

He rubbed his chin as he looked between the ruffled and plain potato chips, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a man(?) with rouge lips and bright blue eyeshadow, and seemingly silky brown hair. After the initial shock of the man's appearance, he was about to ask what the man wanted…

When he grabbed hold of Robin's neck and crushed their lips together.

"Robin! Shall we get the Four Loko-Oh!" Starfire put a hand over her mouth.

After the initial shock, Robin pushed the man away with a glare. "What the hell!" He turned to see Starfire looking at him through wide, unblinking eyes, and then back at the man.

The man raised his hands in a defensive manner. "I'm just getting you outta the closet, honey. I know it's hard to do in public…just need that push." He winked and then sauntered away.

Starfire cleared her throat, Robin turning toward her. "I do not believe that is your color." She motioned toward his lips.

Robin lifted a gloved hand and rubbed his lips, lipstick smeared on his glove. He gave her a flat look. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe. Poor, poor boy. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	35. Aftermath

**So, got some contacts today. I can actually see. It's weird (but oh so wonderful). **

**Anyway, this is a request from Starlight Music.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked down the hall, groggy from his short-lived sleep – really, the only reason he got up is because he noticed Starfire was not next to him any longer.<p>

Giggling was heard from the common room.

He raised an eyebrow and walked faster, noticing one of the giggles was his girlfriend (the others seeming to be a bit manly, for a giggle). He decided to go stealthy as he kept the door sliding quietly and tip-toeing into the room, going unnoticed.

"He did what? Holy shit, girl!" Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing like crazy, Starfire looking quite pleased to be the cause of it.

Robin's head cocked to the side.

Starfire's eyes twinkled as she leaned forward with a nod. "Yes. I was just about to ask Robin if we should obtain the Four Loko-"

Wait, she asked about Four Loko? He really hoped she didn't manage to smuggle that into the tower (hey, the cashier was a teenage boy; even if she didn't know she was doing something illegal, the boy would have probably let her through anyway). It'd explain his pounding headache, though.

"-and he was commencing in lip contact with a boy in the store! He seemed quite shocked."

His blood ran cold. Did she seriously tell the _guys_ about that? Oh, he was **never** going to be able to get out of that one.

"He even had the lipstick!"

He needed to stop her, now. This was not okay, no no no. He ran forward and clamped his hand over Starfire's mouth, feeling her startle from the surprise (that's right, he's still got it). Her eyes glanced up at him wearily, him meeting it with a flat look.

"Hey Robbie, how're ya doin'? Heard you had an interesting night." Cyborg snickered, elbowing Beast Boy comically.

Beast Boy nodded, barely containing giggles. "Yeah. Had a little too much booze?"

Robin growled.

"Jeez Robin, you have a perfectly hot girlfriend right here! But, ya know, if you want me to take her off of your hand…"

Robin lunged for Beast Boy, who squeaked and jumped away, Starfire holding Robin at bay.

Once Beast Boy realized he was safe, he looked at him slyly. "I have enough room for both girls." He winked at Starfire.

Robin tried to pounce again, but Starfire's hold was strong.

"Hang on, I gotta go call Bee. Oh, she's gonna love this." Cyborg hopped up giddily, making his way out the door.

Beast Boy nodded and began to follow. "And I need to tell…uh…everyone else! Bye guys!"

When Starfire finally let go of him, he groaned and slumped against the couch, Starfire staring down at him, her face beaming.

He looked up at her with a flat look. "Why?"

She simply giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>The whole Titan Network will never let this one go. Poor, poor boy.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	36. Pantsed

**So...next Robin torture! Yay! **

**Announcement time: I will be away until sometime the 29th on vacation, so there shall be no updating of any sorts. Figured I'd get something up before I left.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked happily out into the common room for breakfast, the week going pretty well so far (which was amazing, considering it was already Wednesday; usually something would have happened by now). When he woke up, Starfire was still asleep next to him, looking cute as ever with her hair tousled (to no fault of his, of course) and cheeks rosy and full due to sleep.<p>

When he walked through the doors, he saw Cyborg cooking some bacon and eggs, Raven reading a book over on the couch, and Beast Boy… "Hey, where's Beast Boy?" His head cocked slightly as he looked at the other two.

Cyborg glanced over at him, about to answer, but instead his jaw dropped. Raven's eyes widened as she looked up from her book.

Robin narrowed his eyes in confusion and suspicion, about to turn around to see what was going on, but he never made it that far.

"Pansted!"

Both his pants and boxers – though he was pretty sure Beast Boy didn't mean to pull those down with – were pulled down to his ankles, having him hanging out all over the place. Cyborg turned away, containing laughter, and Raven groaned and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

His face instantly held a red hue from embarrassment and anger, and was thinking of every possible way to kill the changeling.

He was about to pick his pants back up so he would be able to correctly kick Beast Boy's ass, when he heard Starfire's soft voice.

"Robin, please, why are your pants down?"

He turned to face his girlfriend, feeling much like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhh…"

Starfire blinked. "Perhaps you are embracing my culture?" She beamed and flew over to him, hugging him tight. "Oh, that is very kind of you Robin. I shall go and undress myself!" She flew out of the room.

Robin was more than happy to be able to keep himself from reacting by the way she had her body flush against him seconds earlier.

"Dude, what kind of culture does she have? And where can I sign up?"

Robin grabbed his pants and yanked them up, glaring at the changeling. "None of your damn business. What the hell were you thinking!"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh…heheh…just, ya know. Hey, Starfire was happy! Aren't you glad you made her so happy?" He winked, then sobered. "You know Rob, you should probably pull those down again. She'll be kinda upset when she sees you stop 'embracing'."

Robin gawked at him. "Do you _want_ to see me naked?"

Before he could reply, Starfire came back through the door, completely nude and beaming.

Robin's eyes widened and he tackled her to the floor, covering her body from sight.

"Dayum."

"Dude, so freaking hot."

"By Azar, where did I pick these people up…"

Robin stood, keeping a confused Starfire in his arms, and hurried out of the room. "No more embracing, Starfire."

Beast Boy snorted. "That's what she said."

* * *

><p><strong>That poor guy, having to share himself <em>and<em> his girlfriend like that. But it's not Starfire's fault her culture isn't as modest toward nudity! **

**Read and Review!**


	37. A Little Too Far

**I'm going to be honest, this one goes a little too far. **

**Small anouncement, so if you have a kindle (or most likely iPad too) if you go to the video store area and go to season one of TT, they have a tiny 22 minute video talking about the differences they made between the comics and cartoon! Fun stuff. And I found out that David Slack is pretty attractive.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the common room, wondering where his girlfriend was. He had not seen her all day, and he was beginning to get worried.<p>

When he noticed everyone but her in the room, narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Hey, any of you know where Star is?"

Beast Boy was the only one to spare a glance at him from where he was tapping away at his videogame controller. "Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that she's breaking up with you. She said she thought it would be weird if she did it to your face since it would make things awkward, and that she was late for a date with Chad, or was it Chaz…of Lance?" He shrugged.

Robin felt as if he was sucker-punched in the stomach. How could she leave him for another guy? Where the hell did she meet another guy?

He felt dizzy, so he went over to the couch and sat down with a groan, his head in his hands and his heart beating rapidly. "That doesn't make any fucking sense. She wouldn't do that. She would leave me for another guy." He glared at the floor, and then pulled out his communicator. "I'm calling her." He went to get up so he could call in privacy, but Beast Boy grabbed him and slapped the communicator out of his hands.

"No!"

Robin growled, grabbing for it again. "This isn't a fucking game Beast Boy! Why the hell are you defending this guy?" The despair was clear on his face under the bouts of anger.

Beast Boy's eyes shifted, feeling a bit guilty. "Uh…"

"Greetings friends! It is-Robin, why do you look angry?" She cocked her head and landed down next to him.

Robin swiveled to face her, his face livid. "Why? Because you fucking left me! For another guy!" He shook his head and pushed past her. "After everything we've been through together…and then you have Beast Boy covering for you. Fuck this."

Starfire blinked and grabbed on to him before he could go anywhere. "Robin, what are you speaking of?"

He tensed, and then turned around, teeth clenched. "What do you mean 'what am I talking about'? I'm talking about you being a whore and leaving me!"

Her eyes widened and she gasped, then glared and slapped him across the face. She flew out of the room, most likely to her bedroom.

Robin shook his head angrily, about to continue his little rant to himself.

"Uh…dude?"

He looked at Beast Boy in anger. "What the fuck do you want?"

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. "Uh, heheh, I maybe might have…um…pulled a prank on you? So yeah, you should probably go apologize to Star." He nodded matter-of-factly, keeping an eye on every possible exit.

Robin's breathing got heavier, his fists balled tightly. "What the _fuck_ gave you the right to pull a fucking prank like that?"

Beast Boy backed away. "Uh…maybe it went a little too far. But don't waste time on me! Go apologize to Star! Jeez…" He scuffed his toe. "Star wasn't s'posed to find out…"

Robin threw up his hands in exasperation. "What the hell did you expect? Of course she would have found out!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nu-uh! I figured that since we hadn't seen her around all day I could play the prank, give you a mini-heart attack, and then tell you I was kidding! Honest!"

Robin growled, his face murderous. "You better fucking run, and it better be straight to Starfire's room. You are going to explain this whole fucking thing to her while I…grovel for calling her a whore."

Beast Boy didn't move, looking much like a deer in the headlights.

"Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>See? Totally too far. Beast Boy should have known better. Then again, he wouldn't really have thought that Starfire could pop through any minute (seriously, would you expecthim to think of that?). But still too far either way. Bad Beast Boy.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	38. Minor In Possession

**This was suggested by Kryalla Orchid.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Woooo, Ye-aaah!" Beast Boy bounced up and down to the beat of 'Party Rock Anthem', liquids falling down the sides of his red cup.<p>

Robin sat against the wall; another New Years party with alcohol. Did he never learn his lesson? He sighed and decided to go find his girlfriend, last seeing her talking with Raven. When he finally found her, he was glad to see her sober and happy. "Star!" He jogged over to her, only to be tripped by Speedy.

"Man, you need to loosen uped!" He chuckled and tried to thrust a beer in his hands, only succeeding in spilling it all over the boy wonder.

Robin pushed him aside and tried to shake the liquid off, unfortunately not doing too much to help.

At this moment he swore he heard some form of an alarm. What was that…

"Doorbell!"

Robin's eyes widened as he watched one drunk friend stumble for the door, and then leaped all the way over to block everyone and get it himself. "Hello?" His eyes widened when he noticed the police.

The two cops were smiling at him, seeming somewhat at ease. "We got a call for the noise. Never expected to get a complaint for a superhero." One of the men, the taller cop, started to laugh, and then stopped and sniffed the air. "Is that…beer?"

Robin kept his jaw from dropping. He was going to _kill_ Speedy. "Uh…nuh-no. Of course not. We're superheroes, we don't drink." He shook his head and crossed his arms.

The shorter cop's eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh. You…wouldn't mind if we came in, right?"

Robin blocked the door before they could step in. "There's no reason for that, officers. Everything is under control here; we'll turn down the music." He went to turn, but one cop grabbed his arm.

The cop that had him, the shorter one, looked grim. "We're sorry, Robin. But…due to the alcohol, we're going to have to issue you an MIP."

Robin masked his dread. "That's really not necessary. We didn't issue the alcohol, and I'm not sure who brought it. Surely, if I get the party calmed down, everything will be fine." He tried to smile.

The taller cop sighed. "We're really sorry, but it's our job. We're going to have to."

He had gone to ask about the rest of his friends, to which the officers responded with saying most of them were not even human, so they weren't quite sure what to do with him. Just his luck. Speedy was human, but noooo, he doesn't get into trouble. Bastard. It was also routine for the cops to go inside and collect all the alcohol, but Robin's was pleasantly surprised when they trusted him to take care of that on his own.

As the cops left, he could have sworn he heard one of them mutter something about 'great talk for tomorrow'.

Shit.

Robin groaned and closed the door, closing his eyes and sliding down to the floor. Bruce was going to murder him. The press will murder him. Alfred will chide him. Damnit. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm, MIPs. Bad stuff right there. Robin's screwed big time. He'll never be taken seriously in the law enforcement field again.<strong>

**But, I mean, he's a vigilante. Right? **

**Read and Review!**


	39. Payback

**This was requested by Hercules3000. I ended up using Beast Boy as the one to initiate the idea in this installment instead of Raven, since I couldn't figure otu a way that would keep her in character. Hopefully that's okay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Raven walked into the common room, about to sit on the couch. One such memory stopped her, though; she remembered her and Starfire's conversation only days ago. The things she and Robin did on the couch…<p>

No thanks.

She grumpily moved over to the armchair, not exactly happy that her favorite spot was tainted.

"Hey Raeee."

She turned in her seat in time to see Beast Boy pounce on her in kitten form, purring and rubbing against her chest, eyes closed. She blushed, glad no one was there to see the display. Her eyes widened when he jumped off and went for the couch. "Beast Boy, wait."

He turned back into human form and blinked at her. "What's up?"

Should she tell him? She'd rather him not sit there; thinking about the sorts of bodily fluids that must have ended up on those soft and fluffy cushions, and then imagining said fluids covering her boyfriend. She shuddered and gagged.

Beast Boy hopped off of the couch with a concerned expression, going over to her. "What's wrong?"

She cast her eyes down, her cheeks rosy. "Uh…"

He raised an eyebrow and coaxed her with a nod.

She sighed and looked back up at him, a mixture of disgust and horror that her boyfriend had bounced around in her self-created nasty images. "Apparently a certain couple thinks it's all right to defile our couch."

He looked confused at first, his brow furrowed. He blinked, his eyes turned blank, and then suddenly looked back at the couch with the same expression as her. "Oh, dud, GROSS!" He shook his body, shaking off any imaginary substances. "That is so nasty. Did you walk in on them or somethin'?"

She shook her head. "Starfire told me. Girl talk, and all."

He gagged, making his way back over to Raven to cramp in next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Raven gave Beast Boy a slightly nervous expression when a large grin appeared on his face. "What?"

He glanced at her and shrugged. "Nothin', just thinking."

She raised an eyebrow. "About…?"

His eyes twinkled. "So Robin and Starfire think it's okay to do the dirty on our couch, so I was thinking…" He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened and her face reddened, shaking her head. "There is no way in _hell_ I am doing that. That is the most idiotic idea I have ever heard." She glared at him, trying to ignore the still-remaining grin.

"Oh, but I think you will."

Her eyes flashed at him. "No I'm no-Mmph!"

Beast Boy had turned into a massive gorilla, clamping his hand over her mouth so she couldn't cast any spells.

UTT

"Beast Boy, stop! This is so wrong…" She grunted when Beast Boy let her fall onto Robin's bed.

"C'mon Rae, it's payback time! You know he deserves it. I mean, who has sex on a couch that they share with _three_ other people? This is the only reasonable way to teach him a lesson." He pounced on her, kissing down her neck.

She fought back a moan and pushed him off. "In our rooms, this is fine. Here, no. I don't care how bad what they did was, I am _not_ having sex on this bed. End of story." She floated off of the bed and to the door, about to open it.

It opened before she had the chance.

Robin looked at her, then as Beast Boy, in surprise. "Uh…why are you in my room?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, then glared at Beast Boy. He grinned back at her and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just teaching you to not get it on on _our_ couch." He winked and walked out the door, hoping he actually made Robin believe that the plan went through.

Robin looked over his shoulder in time to see Raven yelling at Beast Boy for 'taking'something. Huh.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, closing the door slowly. He inched his way over to the bed, inspecting it over. He noticed a black satin fabric, making him curious and slightly nervous. Thanking God he had gloves on, he pulled his comforter back with two fingers, revealing said fabric.

"Holy…"

Black satin underwear with lacey trim.

He jumped away from it, deciding it was a good time to kick a certain green teen's ass.

"Robin! Beast Boy told me that you were-what in _X'hal's_ name is that!" She looked horrified, anguished, and then hot with anger.

It took him a minute to understand why she was so mad, but once he did…_oh shit_. "Star! I can explain-"

"Explain why there are undergarments in your bed that are not mine?" She glowed green, snarling.

His mouth was open in shock, not sure what to do. He did have a valid explanation as to why it was there, making it so he can sic Starfire on Beast Boy for doing naughty things in his bed, but for some reason he couldn't.

He hated Beast Boy so much right now. Extra training. For a month. No, four months…years. Yeah.

Starfire pushed him back and then stomped out the door, somehow making the sliding door seem as though it slammed in its own way.

Finally he found his voice, his face pale as he rushed out the door. "Star! I can explain!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, poor Robin. Always seeming like he's doing the wrong things, when really it is just his bad luck. <strong>

**P.S. I'm working on the next chapter of 'Endless' as we speak. I'm hoping to get it up tonight since I go back to school tomorrow, and I'm sorry for totally lying about updating more because it was break! Well...I didn't think it was a lie when I said I would do that. But it turned out that way.**

**Read and Review!**


	40. Wrong Impressions

**So I'm SUPER sorry I didn't get up the next chapter of 'Endless'. Or well, past the first page in the Word document. I will type more maybe tomorrow! I really do want to get it up sometime soon.**

**I'm back at college and start my new classes on Monday, so we'll see. I promise I'm not abandoning any of you, though. I enjoy writing all of these stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy the installment!**

* * *

><p>Robin waited in one of the pink satin chairs in front of the fitting rooms at Victoria's Secret, waiting for his girlfriend to come out and share her carefully picked lingerie with him. The first few times she made him journey in there with her, he was extremely embarrassed and nervous, but after a while it just became the norm.<p>

Except for today.

Starfire was taking longer than usual in the fitting room, probably putting on the full ensemble he subtly picked out for her. He was alone, so he was content with her taking her time, until the door to one of the other fitting rooms opened.

A girl with short blonde hair and light brown eyes stepped out in a button-up shirt and jeans, and then spotted Robin, a bright smile appearing on her face.

Robin inwardly sighed; great, now he was going to get bombarded by some chick in an underwear store. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Robin! Oh my gawd it is you!" She pranced over to him, much to his chagrin, and jumped to a stop right in front of him. "I'm so glad I get to meet you, and it couldn't be better timing!"

He raised an eyebrow. What the fuck?

She cleared her throat and beamed, placing her fingers on the front buttons. "Well I know you're gay, and probably wanting to try on some of this stuff anyway – yes, I know that's why you're here, silly – so I need your opinion. I want to make sure it's perfect for my boyfriend!" Suddenly she tore her top off.

Robin's eyes widened, and then he looked away while shielding his eyes. "What the hell! Put a shirt on, and I'm _not_ gay."

She frowned, staring down at the red lacey see-through bra she was wearing. "Is it really that bad? Would you wear it?"

"Robin, I believe you shall-what in X'hal's name!" Starfire stepped out of the dressing room and froze when she saw the girl 'modeling' her little ensemble to him. She growled, effectively making the woman run back into her dressing room in fright, and then stomped over to Robin with fierce glowing eyes.

Robin looked at her and paled. "Star! It's not what it looked like. She thought I was gay and then she just…ripped it off! I didn't look, I swear!"

She hissed at him and then flew back into the room. "_You may do the forgetting of ever seeing this on me!_"

Robin looked back over at the blonde's fitting room, then his girlfriend's. He groaned and slouched down in his chair. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robin, people thinking he is gay AND making his girlfriend pissed in one installment. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	41. The Naked Gun

**First of all, sorry sorry sorry for being totally MIA. Started the new semester, and my roommate got me addicted to a new show.**

**On that note, I think I found another fandom! No worries, TT is still my OTL, but I'll most likely have a one-shot up of this new wonderful fandom (totally not telling you what it is, either).**

**Also, no, I have not forgotten about 'Endless'. As I said, college and new addiction.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Robin ran from roof to roof, trying to catch the latest crook. He'd never seen the man before, and he seemed versed in certain forms of martial arts (obviously not all of the ones Robin has under his belt), but also with odd guns for weapons, making life much harder on him.<p>

The man dropped down from the buildings and onto the busy street, and Robin thought him mad for running straight into God knows what types of people.

Robin dropped down into the crowd as well, continuing the chase. "Stop him!" He pointed to the man, hoping there was a form of authority around to at least hold him off for one second; that's all he needed, really. "Damnit."

All of the sudden the man stopped, right in a clearing where everyone could see him clearly, as well. He had to have something planned, unless he really was that stupid…

Robin skidded to a stop when he saw the man pull out a gun, thinking that he was going to shoot someone in the crowd. "Drop the-"

The gun pointed at him, and fired.

The crowd erupt into smothered laughter, and when Robin looked up at the spot the man was at, he was gone. He didn't exactly realize what the gun did to him until he felt the air a bit too much.

Apparently the gun destroyed clothing. All of it, except for his belt, which was now stripped of gadgets. So basically, he looked like a stripper, and that is precisely why camera flashes began to go off.

Robin turned a deep red and tried to run for cover, despite the fact that the crowd was all around him. "God was one fucked up sense of humor."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I needed to do it. Naked Robin, anyone?<strong>

**I'll take a piece of that ass.**

**Read and Review!**


	42. Watch What You Say

**Sooo, I had lots of fun with this one. I giggled a little. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gawd, it's Robin!"<p>

Robin cringed as he saw a group of girls come his way, on his favorite bench in the park. When Starfire came back from her walk, she would not be happy. "Ah, yeah. It's me." He cringed as they squealed.

A girl with long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes took a seat next to him with starry eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Tights make me feel pretty." He blinked, his eyes wide. Did that really just come out of his mouth. He cleared his throat and reddened slightly, and decided to redeem himself from the ridiculous line that had just come out of his mouth. "I want to be on America's Next Top Model." What the hell?

All of the girls blinked in confusion, and then another girl piped up with a smile. "I'm so excited to meet you. Thank you for saving our city and stuff." She giggled obnoxiously.

He rolled his eyes. "I think Beast Boy is smexy." He gawked. What the hell was going on? He needed to find a way to get out of there, and quick, as well as keep his mouth shut. He got up from the bench and attempted to get out of the group, but they refused.

"Robin, wanna go out? There's this nice café up a few blocks."

He huffed, his eyes narrowed, really wishing Starfire was here right now. "I wear lacy thongs!" He made an odd choking sound, feeling like he was completely out of his mind. He looked around frantically, until his eyes landed on Beast Boy and Raven, who were conveniently placed a few benches away. His eyes narrowed. "I wish I had breasts."

The girls stared at him, and he took his opportunity to break free and run to the other Titans. A vein popped out of his head as he stared at the two, a finger raised. "I like dressing up in Starfire's clothes!" He growled as Beast Boy laughed and Raven smirked, looking away nonchalantly.

"Hey Raven, what's wrong with Robin?" Beast Boy tried his best to contain his laughter.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Robin. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with that time he _accidentally_ walked in on us."

Robin's eyes widened. He didn't mean to! "I have sex for money!"

"What?"

He turned to see Starfire back from her walk, snarling.

He blinked, eyes wide. Shit. Since he couldn't say anything, considering it would most likely make it worse, he ran.

"Robin! Come at once, you _clorbag_!"

* * *

><p><strong>I love Robin :) He's just so cute.<strong>

**Ahem.**

**Um, anyway, one a different note; I'm super happy that I actually got a chapter up of 'Endless', and as for 'Masterpiece' I have pretty much changed the storyline (somewhere toward supernatural or sci-fi). Sooo, yeah.**

**Read and Review!**


	43. Voodoo

**This one was a request from Michelle Anders. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin and Starfire were in his bed, in the midst of a heavy makeout sesson.<p>

"Mm, god Star…" He allowed her to get on top, sucking and nipping at his neck, causing him to moan and grip onto her tightly. The neck was definitely one of his major turn-on locations.

"Mm…" She quickly removed his shirt, running her hands over his muscular chest and stomach, running a finger where his pants began.

He was about to help her get rid of them, when he felt something stab his side. "Ow!" He jumped, causing Starfire to fall off.

She cocked her head, her forehead creased. "Robin? What is wrong?"

He rubbed his side, looking for a mark. There was nothing there. "Uh, nothing. C'mon." He pulled her back to him and into a kiss. Another jab in his back and he pulled away. "Fuck! What the hell is that?" He tried to turn, but couldn't look back. "Star, can you check my back over?"

She nodded, confused, and looked him over. "What am I supposed to see?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know…" An idea popped in his head. Starfire would probably think he was crazy if he told her, so he jumped up and put on his shirt, making his way to the door. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He glanced back at her and winked, trying to keep her from worrying.

He stomped down to Raven's room and pounded on the door, only halfway through another knock when there was pain instantly in his stomach. "God dammit!"

The door swished open, showing Raven's stoic face. "What."

He looked at her and glared. "I know you're still mad at me for walking in on you and Beast Boy, but voodoo? Really?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Like you don't kno-Ah!" He jumped up when the pain hit a bit too close to his groin. "Shit!"

She blinked and came out of the room fully, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, realizing it wasn't her. "Yeah, just…it feels like something is stabbing me, but there are no marks. That's why I figured voodoo."

She regarded him, and then sighed. "Hold on, I'll check if there is any odd aura around you." She closed her eyes, silently speaking her mantra, and then her eyes widened. "Yeah, definitely voodoo."

He was bent over slightly, holding his side with one arm. "Can you fix it."

She looked hesitant.

"What?"

"I, uh…the witch is more powerful than me, believe it or not. I can't fix it." She looked apologetic. "Sorry."

His eyes widened. "What? I'm stuck like this? Raven, you have to do-Shit!" He fell to the ground, the next one in the back of his leg. "Fck my life, seriously. Why does everything seem to happen to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I really am starting to feel bad for that boy...he needs a hug. A really big one.<strong>

**Don't worry, I'll take one for the team and do it for you all ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	44. Drunken Events

**All right, so in this one Robin and Starfire aren't dating yet. Makes it much more fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin leaned his cheek on the toilet seat, his throat burning. Why was it burning? What's going on?<p>

"Robin?"

He lazily moved his eyes up to see Starfire's worried face. Why did she look worried? And _fuck_, why did he feel so sick? He tried to form a coherent sentence, and he couldn't tell if he managed it or not.

He turned from her and leaned over the toilet again, throwing up.

Starfire sighed and rubbed his back, and then said something in his ear. He wasn't quite sure what, so he just nodded his head. It was nice feeling her rubbing his back, and-oh fuck.

He leaned over the toilet again.

UTT

Robin woke up on the couch in the common room, completely disoriented and confused. When he moved it felt like a bull just rammed him in the stomach, making him groan and curl up in a ball.

When he looked down, he noticed he was in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "What the hell?" When did he change? Why was he on the couch?

"Rob?"

He turned his head to see Cyborg walk through the door, going over to him. "Wha?" He buried his head back into the cushion.

Cyborg sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting next to his legs. "Ya all right?"

Robin turned his head toward his friend. "When did I change?"

Cyborg blinked, looked down, and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah…you had a little too much to drink last night – don't worry, I made everyone leave once we realized you were pukin' it up. Don't want the network seein' their leader like that."

He blew off the statement, really not in the mood to care at the moment. Wait, they had a party? "That didn't answer my question."

Cyborg cleared his throat and looked away. "Uh, well, Starfire changed you."

His head snapped up, then he groaned and thought he was going to puke – apparently again – from the sudden movement. "What? If I was that bad, why didn't you or Beast Boy fucking do it?"

Cyborg sighed again, relaxing farther into the couch. "Man, you wouldn't let us. You'd only let Starfire help you in the shower and-"

"What!" Robin's eyes widened, but he didn't try and move again. "Oh God, please tell me I had clothes on in the shower. At least boxers."

Cyborg swallowed. "Well, she needed to give you a full shower…and since you refused to let anyone else in the room…you kinda had to go bare."

Oh God. _Oh God_. Starfire had seen him naked. Drunk and puking and naked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Maybe if he just snuck away for a couple days, he wouldn't run into her…

"Robin?"

He looked up to see Starfire walk through the door, looking all bubbly as normal. He groaned and face-planted back into the cushion. Great, just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh man, Robin. Being silly ;)<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	45. Drunken Events Pt2

**This is part two of the last installment. **

**This is a idea/request of Star of Airdrie and Kryalla Orchid. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This…this iz fugging awesome." Robin chuckled and held up his drink, then gulped it down. In his mind he was speaking to someone, but in reality…not so much.<p>

He pushed his way through the crowd of people, stumbling the whole way, and saw his best friend sitting on the couch of their humble abode. "Starfire!" He almost tripped in his haste to get to her, and then plopped down crookedly, his torso almost on top of her. "Heyyy."

Starfire blinked and looked him over, soon realizing his state of mind. "Greetings, Robin. I trust you are enjoying yourself?" She smiled kindly.

He nodded, looked her over, and then set his drink down on the small end table, pulling her close with his hands on both sides of her face. He leaned in farther so he was staring straight into her eyes. "You're really pretty."

She blinked, her eyes widening as she blushed. "I…thank you. And I also believe you are quite inebriated."

He shook his head with a smile. "Not yeeeht." He grabbed his drink and picked it up, gulping it down. As he got up, he said, "I'm gonna go get more."

She sighed and followed him, trying to take his cup. "Robin, I believe you have had enough."

He frowned at her and kept the cup out of reach, shaking his head. "I'm thirsty. You should really try some, Star." He smiled at her. "I think you'll liiiike it. Like I like you." He leaned in and pecked her on the side of the cheek, and then struggled to walk over to the punch table.

She stared ahead, wondering if she was hearing things. She shook her head and blamed his confession on the alcohol. She really needed to get it away from him. "Robin…" She sighed and grabbed the cup from him when he wasn't paying attention, ignoring his protests. "Please, we must go sit back down."

He growled and tried to reach for the cup again, but she held it up high, and when a random Titans walked by, she put it in their hands. She didn't even bother to look back at whomever she threw the cup to. "Come." She grabbed his hand and began to lead him through the crowd, but was stopped when Robin held in place.

He had paled considerably and swayed, then turned from her and threw up on the floor behind him.

She groaned and held him to her when he was done, making him her first priority rather than the carpeted floor. "I doubt it shall be noticed…" She quickly flew above the crowd, hoping no one noticed, and took him down the hall to the Titans' private bathroom. Fortunately, she was able to set him near the open toilet seat before he puked again. She cringed, feeling bad, and went to rub his back. "X'hal…" She closed her eyes when he did it again.

"Sta-rrr, I need to-I need to-"

She noticed he was trying to hold it in to speak, so she continued to rub his back and shushed him. "In a moment. You cannot hold it in."

He followed her words, and then rest his cheek up on the seat. "I wanna tell you…yu-u're a good friend. But I wanna be mo-" He threw up again, losing his train of thought.

She bit her lip, knowing full well what the next word out of his mouth was to be. She would not press the matter, not in his state, and would not reveal any of it to him in the morning. "Just relax. Do not speak." She grabbed hold of her communicator and decided to call Raven.

"_Starfire?_"

Starfire gave her a tired smile. "I was doing the hoping that you may be able to bring me a slice of bread? I believe I have heard that it helps with the alcohol…"

Raven looked at her with concern. "_Who's sick?_"

Starfire sighed, feeling bad at having to reveal Robin's state. "Robin. He is…not feeling well." She winced at the sound of him throwing up again, going back to rubbing his back.

"_I'll be there in a minute._"

She shut the communicator and turned back to the boy, who was now facing her. Her eyes widened. "Robin, you must-"

He threw up again, this time on himself and partially on her. Luckily she was in jeans, he as well, so none of it got on either of their bare skin.

She turned him back around to the toilet and laid his head back on the edge, keeping her fingertips on his back as she reached for one of the towels on the towel rack. "Ohh." She stared at him in concern, hoping that he didn't have alcohol poisoning. He was quite pale, but thankfully not shaking.

"_Star?_"

She sighed in relief. "Please, come in."

"Whosss that?" Robin turned his eyes to her, his mask falling off sometime while they were in the bathroom.

She turned to him with a smile. "It is Raven. She had brought something to help you."

He groaned and shook his head. "I don-wanna have other people in hurr." He turned from her.

Raven had walked in at that point, about to kneel down by Starfire, saw the puke on the floor, and opted to just stand. "Here."

Starfire smiled up at her. "I thank you." She took the bread and pulled off a piece, moving so she was facing Robin and trying to feed it to him.

Raven noticed the difficulty, Robin continually spitting out the bread she'd try to give him. "Here." She steered clear of the mess and crouched down, trying to hold him in place for her.

Robin turned a hand back and swatted at her. "gettout."

She sighed. "We're just trying to help, Robin."

His brow furrowed as he tried to turn toward her. "Only Star. Gooo." His eyes were half-lidded as he tried to glare at her.

She held out her hands and stood back up, turning to Starfire. "He'll only struggle more if I stay. Call me again if you need anything."

Starfire nodded. "Thank you, Raven. I know I do not need to say this, but please refrain from telling the others.

She nodded. "You know I won't."

Starfire watched her leave, and then turned back to the distressed boy over the toilet, breaking off another piece of bread. She tried to stick it in his mouth, but he just spit it out. "Robin, you must eat the bread. Please."

He shook his head, and then puked again.

She sighed and flushed the toilet and noticed he was having some trouble swallowing. "I must fetch you some water." She stood up and looked around for a cup, smiling when she found one over on the opposite side of the counter and filled it up with water.

He had turned sometime while she was gone, his hand flopping as he seemed to try and find her.

"Oh no, Robin-"

He puked on her and himself yet again.

She ignored it as best as she could and turned him back toward the toilet, kneeling on the opposite side and tilting his head up to fill his mouth with some water. "Here, you must drink."

He spit it back out at her.

She squeaked and held up a hand intuitively, quickly regretting it when the lack of support caused him to fall forward. "Oh!" She grabbed onto him before he could face-plant over the toilet.

After a good twenty minutes, the puking began to subside and she decided he was in need of a shower. She got out her communicator.

"_Did something happen?_"

Starfire shook her head. "No, but I ask for you to have Cyborg come here. Robin is in need of a shower."

Raven nodded and hung up.

A couple minutes later, Cyborg knocked on the door. "_Star?_"

She looked toward the door and moved back over beside Robin to open the door. "Greetings, friend. I was hoping that you could…" He nodded toward Robin.

Cyborg nodded. "No problem, li'l lady. Here." He knelt down to take Robin, but he pushed away.

"No. Only Star.."

Cyborg sighed. "Rob, man, I need to get ya in the shower. C'mon."

He shook his head and continued to push him away. "Only Starfire. Only Starfire."

Cyborg looked over to her. "I'll try and get him in there, but you might have to take over if he throws too much of a fuss."

She nodded with a blush. "O-of course."

He smiled at her sympathetically. "Sorry you had to take care of this, Star." He hoisted up the boy and moved him to the tub quickly.

Robin pushed against him. "No! Star, she hazzto come're." He reached out, trying to pry himself away from Cyborg.

"Shit." Cyborg almost lost his grip on him, and then motioned Starfire over. "Star, I'm going to need you to hold him up.

She nodded and crawled over to him, holding Robin against the side of the tub. "I am here." He tried to sit forward, making it harder for her to hold him, so she had to move into the tub and behind him to keep him put.

Cyborg nodded toward her and turned on the shower, the water coming out cold while they waited for it to heat up.

"Hey! I wan'it warm. I wan'it warm." He turned so he could bury his face in Starfire's chest.

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, cringing when he puked again.

"I wan'it warm."

Cyborg nodded, though Robin could no see. "It should be gettin' warmer in a minute, man."

Robin turned so he was facing him, frowning. "I don'want you here. No, only Star. Only Star."

He sighed and stayed in place, not quite knowing what to do, and then stood up. "All right, fine." He turned to Starfire. "I'll stay close, call me if you need me. You're gonna have to…uh…undress him. I'll bring some clean clothes."

She nodded, already knowing that would happen. "…Yes, I realize. I thank you for your help." She watched as he left the room.

"Izz warm now."

She turned back to him and nodded. "Yes. We must undress you, Robin." She kept hold of him as she moved to get in front of him, then set him back against the wall of the tub. She took in a breath and began to remove his shirt, keeping hold of his head when she pulled in off of him, so he would hit his head hard on his way back.

"I like you. You're alwayzz so nice to me, an' you never get super mad when I'm mean, and you're really pretty. I like you most." He closed his eyes, allowing her to undress him with little fuss.

"I thank you, Robin." She focused on the task at hand rather than his words, not wanting to open that subject up at a time like this. Especially while she was undressing him. "Lift up." Surprisingly he did as he was told, and she was able to pull his jeans off with ease, throwing them at the other end of the tub. This left him only in his boxers. "Oh X'hal."

A knock at the door. "_Star? I brought some clothes._"

She looked to the door with both eyebrows raised. "Please come in!"

Cyborg walked through and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Whooz here. I don'wanna have more people. Mak'em go away."

She sighed, but didn't say anything to him.

Cyborg kept his voice down so he didn't rile Robin. "Here." He set down a fresh pair of boxers, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants on the counter. "Did you want me to get you anything?"

She turned to him. "It would be most appreciated if you could bring a tank top and the shorts for sleep. They are in my top drawer. Many thanks, friend." She smiled at him.

He nodded. "No problem. Be right back."

She figured it would be better to just go commando than have him sift through her underwear drawer; she didn't really care, but doubted he would have wanted to do that.

"Starrrr…" He turned slightly to puke, and then sighed.

Before fully undressing him, she decided to grab the products needed to wash him. She didn't need to see all of him more than necessary, no matter if she wouldn't exactly _mind_ it. She stood and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, and then his shower gel and her loofah – she figured it would be more proper to use that than her bare hands…especially when she washed near certain regions.

She kneeled back down next to him and grabbed hold of the sides of his boxers, closing her eyes as she pulled them down. She turned to throw them on his pile of wet clothes, and then turned back, gasped when he started to fall down the tub and into the piling water. She grabbed onto him and held him back up, turning the switch to allow the water to drain.

"Mm, Illike the water…iz warm…" He nuzzled her arm. "I like you, I like you, yurr nice…"

She swallowed and went back over so she could sit behind him, setting him in between her legs so she could wash his hair, as well as successfully blocking her. "Lean forward." He did as told and she squeezed out some shampoo in her hand, massaging it into his scalp.

He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "That feelznice."

She nodded. "That is good." She made sure to stay gentle, not wanting to bother him too much. She was sure she heard him spit out a little bit of vomit, but was glad that it wasn't coming out in large proportions like earlier. "Lean your head back, please." She was pleased to see him comply, much unlike earlier. She let the shampoo drip down and onto her, massaging her hands through his hair so that it would all get out. At times she would have to keep him to tilting to the side.

She continued washing him, blushing while she scrubbed him with the loofah, and then turned the water off. "We must change you."

She got out from behind him and went to get out of the tub, when she felt his hand on her behind. She jumped and turned toward him, placing his hand on his stomach. "Robin!"

He smiled at her, his eyes half-lidded. "You're pretty, and you have nice…" He tried to point to her body, but it was a failed attempt.

She turned and grabbed the clothes, taking in a deep breath. She turned back to him and put out a towel, pulling him out of the tub and onto it, the floor wet from her soaked clothes. She dried him off with another towel as he simply laid there. After he seemed dry enough, she grabbed the pair of boxers, getting rid of any temptation of any sort – not that she had any, of course – and began to pull them up his legs. She bit her lip and colored considerably as she pulled them the rest of the way, her hand accidentally brushing against him.

"Mm…" He moved a bit, seeming to enjoy the small touch.

Once she got him dressed, she figured it would be fine for her to change there as well. It was not as if he was completely coherent anyway.

She was just happy all was taken care of.

UTT

After Cyborg had told him about what had happened (especially the part of his shower), he had worried the rest of the day about having to talk to her alone. After he had woken up on the couch, he had decided to hole up in his room, hoping no one would come looking for him. It didn't help he was still feeling sick as hell, clutching his Gatorade for dear life.

"_Robin?_"

He startled from his thoughts and groaned; now he'd have to face his fear. "Coming!" He got up slowly and shuffled over to the door, taking in a deep breath and opening it. "Hey Star." He smiled.

She smiled back, wringing her hands behind her back. "I simply wished to see how you are doing. You were…quite sick."

He winced. "Tell me about it. Here, come on in." He stepped aside.

She looked down and walked in, going to sit on his bed.

With the way she was avoiding his gaze, he suspected the worst. He sighed and sat down next to her, looking her over. "I was just…wondering if I said anything yesterday. You know, to make you uncomfortable. Don't hold back." Plus, maybe it would actually give him the courage to voice his feelings.

She bit her lip and blushed. "Oh…you need not require. I do not wish to burden you."

He raised an eyebrow. "'Kay…now I'm worried." He needed to know, needed to make it better. If he could.

She smiled and him and stood. "Oh, it is fine Robin. There is no need. I believe I shall give Silkie the walk, but I will come back after to check on you again."

"Wait!" He stood up quickly, quickly realizing how stupid that was as he curled up and sat back down on the bed, almost in fetal position. "Just tell me, Star. Please?"

She sighed, stared at him, and then shook her head with a smile. "I must go on that walk. Bye!"

He swore there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Goddamn, fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor Robin. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	46. You're On Crack

**Sorry for the extreme delay on updates! You know, normal excuses...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin was woken up to the sound of pounding on the door.<p>

"_JCPD! Open the door!_"

Robin jumped up and opened the door, figuring they wanted evidence or a statement on a recent case. "What can I do for yo-"

"We have a warrant to search your room. Please step aside."

Robin looked at the front cop with confusion. "Um…what?"

The police officers walked through the door. "There has been a call, informing us of use of illegal drugs."

Robin was completely flabbergasted. Him? Drugs? Are they crazy. "Well, officers, I can assure you that there are no drugs in our home. We're _heroes_. There's no reason to search anything."

One officer stepped up to him. "So you wouldn't mind us searching? If there's nothing to hide."

He sighed, figuring it was best to humor them. "Sure, whatever. I'll take you there."

The trip was conducted in silence, Robin opening the door and ushering them in once they made it. He stood by with a flat expression, already forming hypotheses as to who exactly thought this was a funny prank.

"What do we have here?"

Robin turned to the officer, his eyes widening when he saw the Ziploc bag. "Th-that is _not_ mine. Someone had to have planted that in here."

The officer gave him a look, and then pulled out handcuffs. "Sorry, son, we're going to have to take you in for a drug test."

Robin looked at them in complete astonishment. How the hell did that get in his room? Oh, someone was dead. They'd then have a reason to put him in jail. Screw Bruce and his no killing rules…

"_Now._"

He sighed and turned around with his eyes closed. _Fuck my life_.

* * *

><p><strong>This poor boy will never catch a break. Now who exactly could have planted that?<strong>

**On a more serious note, don't do drugs. Period. Two of my friends that live right across from me ODed last night and were going completely crazy, and now one of them has a 50% chance of survival. **

**Drugs aren't good, so be smart. Please.**


	47. The Sexy Dead

**It has been some time since I have posted in here, and I am sorry. Really!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on the couch with Starfire, completely engrossed in her new obsession: The Vampire Diaries.<p>

She had bought both season one and two (seeing as season three was still ongoing), and they were currently on the second to last episode of the second season.

He leaned toward the screen, watching as Klaus was dragging the werewolf needed for his spell.

It was quite a surprise that Robin, the leader of the Titans, was so engrossed into such a show. He was surprised himself.

He remembered internally groaning when Starfire got home with both seasons, asking him to watch _every single one_. This was at four in the morning. It was currently seven-thirty in the morning the next day (he and Starfire would definitely drop dead in his bed after they finished). When the first couple episodes went by he was only beginning to actually get into it, and at this point he was pretty sure he was obsessed.

It was now on a scene with Stefan, Elijah, and Damon, and his eyes widened when he found out what was about to happen…

Starfire had said something to him, but he was too into it that he wasn't quite sure what she said, so he did what any guy would do. "Yeah."

She blinked, her eyes wide.

It took him a moment to realize, and when he did, he turned to her with a confused expression. "What?"

"I had said, 'Stefan is the sexy, yes?'"

His attention was completely focused on her now. "Uh…" He couldn't say that he wasn't listening, because then she would get mad, but he couldn't let her think he was gay either. No sir.

There was chuckling behind him.

His eyes widened and he turned toward the source of laughter…

Beast Boy.

He growled and was about to pounce on him, and 'persuade' him to keep his mouth shut, but Beast Boy ran away before he could, calling out Cyborg's name.

He growled and was about to chase after him, when he heard Starfire's voice.

"Robin! You must come, the ritual is starting!"

He turned toward her and the screen, split between.

Eh, he could kill him after the season was done.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, every man in that show is incredibly hot. I'm being completely serious. Look them up.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	48. Lock the Door

**So, I just typed this up in the fort me and my roommate made. It's pretty awesome.**

**I finally found out why they didn't have a Starfire arc. I guess it would turn into a big story and that if they went further into Blackfire, it would be too adult (you don't say). Can you imagine Starfire's past on a kids show? Yeah...**

**And apparently she really is the most foul mouthed one on the show.**

**Also, this idea stemmed from something Kryalla Orchid brought up. I was originally going to put it as a chapter in "Mannequin", but I figured it'd work wonderfully here.**

**Ahem, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Raven was walking down the hallway and on her way to her room, when she heard a strangled sound coming from Starfire's room. Her brow furrowed as she pressed her ear up against the door, knocking. "Starfire?"<p>

More strangled noises.

She was starting to get worried, so she typed in Starfire's code (which Starfire had entrusted her with) and hurried inside.

Her eyes widened to an impossible size. She turned beat red and then brought a hand up to cover her eyes, hurrying out the door.

She went so fast that she almost ran into Starfire.

Starfire looked at her in confusion, then at her door. "Raven? What is the matter?"

She glanced at Starfire, and then began her way to her room. "Look for yourself."

Starfire nodded slowly and opened her door to see a very embarrassed and naked Robin. She cocked her head, trying to think of what could have happened, until it finally hit her. She giggled. "Robin, were you doing the jerking off? Hehe, I see why Raven was the embarrassed."

Robin hid his face in her pillow, hoping it was all a dream. But no, that wasn't how it worked. "Fkk vy viffeee."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	49. The Revenge of the Boy Bands

**That awkward moment when more than four police come to your door, thinking you're having an alcohol-induced rave with the music bumping with *N sync, and when they answer they become so confused with the fact that there're only five people dancing around, completely sober, that they have to scan the area once from the door. Good times.**

**Anyway, this short drabble came to my mind when I got home from this hilarious adventure. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin sat in his room, reading the newspaper. Starfire still had on her Pandora station, seeing as she had left to get something to eat. An hour ago.<p>

He noticed with amusement that *N Sync's _Bye Bye Bye_ turned on, chuckling. He hated to say that he actually enjoyed this song.

So not too far in, he started getting into it. At first he was humming, then he was singing, and then soon after that he was up and dancing. Yes, *N Sync will do that. He forgot everything around him, caught in the catchy song and singing a bit too loudly.

His door flew open.

"Yo! What's up with the-" Cyborg's eyes widened, and then he was laughing hysterically with his built-in video camera turning on. Perfect blackmail.

Robin stopped and looked at Cyborg in terror. He finally realized exactly what he was doing, and then realized that Cyborg was _taping it_. He tried to keep the redness off his face as he frowned bitterly. "Cyborg, you are going to delete that. Now."

Cyborg's eye sparkled as he shook his head with a cheeky grin. "Not happenin'."

Before Robin could go after him, he was already gone. He groaned and slumped to the floor, completely mortified. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>C'mon, who doesn't start dancing to *N Sync when it comes on. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	50. Oh My Tumblr!

**I'm really really really sorry for being so MIA lately. I could say it's school, but that would be a half-lie. I'm addicted to Tumblr. I can't help it. It's taken over my life.**

**I'm really trying to type up the next chapter of "Masterpiece", so hopefully that comes up soon. Really! Also, I won't have a computer all weekend since I'm going down south, sooo nothing will be added. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin was the last one to go to bed, an eager message from Starfire making him call it a night, and he was about to leave the evidence room when he noticed the Titan computer open.<p>

He sighed impatiently and went over to shut it down – he had made it clear hundreds of times that the computer was to be shut off after usage. Before he closed down, he saw that the internet was still open.

Obviously, he clicked.

"Oh you have got to be-"

A Tumblr account. But not just ANY Tumblr account, but one in his name. Now, he knew that plenty of people had accounts like this on Tumblr, but by God, again? First, with Facebook, now this?

He sighed and cautiously clicked on the avatar (of him and Starfire) and allowed his page to pop up.

The background consisted of Starfire in pink baby-doll lingerie.

Okay, _now_ he was pissed.

He pulled out his communicator with such haste that it almost tumbled to the ground, and then tapped into Cyborg's communicator. "Cyborg. Up. Now."

No response.

He remembered with disdain that he was "recharging". His thoughts went back to that picture, and his thoughts went directly to taking it down. It didn't help that he had 500 followers, most of them guys.

Before he shut it off, he figured that he would have a look around. He clicked back to his page, trying to not growl in frustration at the background (how the hell did he manage to get that, anyway?) and looked at 'his' posts.

Oh, Cyborg was _so_ dead.

The page wasn't a blog as much as a practically porn channel for him. Pictures of him at the beach – not too big a deal, but the reblogs with comments were – somehow blurred out pictures of him in the shower (…how the hell – and why the hell – did he get those ones?), but what really pissed him off were the pictures of Starfire. They were just as bad, but the comments were worse. He had a very strong urge to kick every guy's ass on the site.

Now how to get back at him – after he deleted the account…

He snapped with fingers with a grin, then headed out of the room. "Oh Starfire, you should see what Cyborg did!"

* * *

><p><strong>This one has a bit of torture for everyone involved. Robin (obviously), Starfire (she's going to be livid), and then Cyborg because Starfire is going to kick his ass.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	51. Home Movies

**Soooo, I have another new obsession. The Hunger Games. Therefore, I was too busy reading the first two books, which is why I did not post anything. Me and my awful excuses.**

******BUT spring break starts today so it's all good. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin was about to walk through the doors of to the common room when he heard giggling.<p>

_That sounded like Beast Boy._

More giggling.

"And…Cyborg?" His eyes narrowed as he listened against the door, not wanting them to know he was there just yet, just in case they were doing something wrong.

"_Dude, this is hi-lar-ious."_

" – _Snicker- Oh man, Rob…_"

Okay, that was his name. Or, kind of. Now he was worried.

"_Holy-Dude! Did you see that? Soooo embarrassing._"

Okay. That was it.

He stomped through the door, finger raised for a tirade when he noticed what was on their bigscreen. It was him.

But, not just him. A home movie of him. In the bathtub, only showing about the bottom of his ribs and up, of course.

It was one of those "preserved moment" ones at eight. He was pouting because he was being forced into the bath when all he wanted was to go play in the gym. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at the screen.

"_Now Master Dick, smile for the camera." _

"_No! I wanna get out!"_

He started flailing his arms in a fit.

The other two boys were looking at him, no shame on their faces. "Mail call from Batman."

He growled, cheeks red, and was about to stomp out of the room.

"Oh! You are so cute!" Starfire had just walked through the door, her eyes bright and smile wide.

Robin groaned and covered his face. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	52. The Perfect Man

**...**

**I am so so SO sorry. Really. Oh my gawd. **

**I've just...I have a new obsession and it is quickly taking place in my heart and now it's hard for me to find the inspiration to write TT at the moment, and I feel like a horribly awful person for it but I can't help it!**

**I still love TT! I do!**

**Oh dear.**

**...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Peeta…"<em>

Robin's ears perked at the sound of his girlfriend moaning a bread name in her bedroom. "What the hell?" He couldn't have heard her right. No.

He moved closer and pressed his ear against her door.

"_Oh Peeta! You are the most glorious man in the world…"_

Wait, that's a guy's name? What? He thought that over in his head for a few minutes until he realized that meant she was moaning another man's name. He could feel anger and despair fill him as he pressed in the passcode to her room and jumped in the door. "All right, whoever the hell is in here-"

No one was there except for his girlfriend, curled up on her bed with a book.

"Wha…" He would have blamed in on his overactive imagination if it wasn't for her red cheeks. "What was going on, Starfire?" He gave her the bat glare as he crossed his arms.

She bit her lip and giggled sheepishly, holding out her book. "I am merely…reading."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what are you reading exactly?"

"The Hunger Games. It is a wondrous book!" She beamed up at him from her spot. "I do the highly recommending of it."

"Who's Peeta?"

Her eyes widened and the blush crept back up. "Um…"

"Give me that." He ripped the book from her hands, narrowing his eyes at her before training them to the pages in front of him.

A moment passed at he read.

"Peeta is…a book character?"

She nodded.

He blinked. "Then…why were you practically moaning his name?"

She smiled meekly and shrugged. "He is a most wonderful man." She then turned serious. "You could learn something from him."

Robin groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to. <strong>

**Remember, obsession.**

**Besides, who wouldn't marry the crap out of Peeta?**

**Read and Review!**


	53. The Premiere

**In name of The Hunger Games premiere tonight, I give you a tortured Robin while at the cinema.**

**And a SHIRTLESS PEETA. Well, in word form, but still. It counts.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God. Why'd we come here again?" Robin eyed all of the fans warily.<p>

Starfire turned to him with a serious expression, decked out in a Peeta shirt, her hair in a Katniss braid, with a mockingjay pin and boots. "Because we must do the viewing of this movie."

Her tone made him shut up instantly. Somehow they had made it close to the front of the line – maybe due to his girlfriend, who he realized he was losing to a fictional character.

He didn't even want to think about the large Josh Hutcherson picture above her bed. Safe to say they were never doing naughty things in her room again, considering she refused to take it down.

Even though the fans were for the movie of this so-called book that Starfire couldn't get him to read, he still figured that some fan would come up to him, but that didn't happen. Don't get him wrong, he hated when they did that, but still…how absolutely important is this thing?

He's just happy that Starfire hadn't hissed at any of the other Peeta-loving girls. And there were a _lot_ of those.

He thought the outside was bad, but when they opened the doors to the theater…oh God. Before he knew it he was in the air, Starfire above him, flying them to the best choice of seating.

She turned to him with a smile. "Are you the excited as well?"

She was bouncing in her seat in excitement, and he couldn't help but smile. "Sure."

A bit – and many stampedes – later the lights dimmed and trailers began to play.

The movie started and he had to cover his ears from the loud cheers.

Throughout the whole movie there were whistles whenever 'Peeta' showed up on the screen, as well as his girlfriend's content sigh in a shirtless scene. He tried to ignore that.

It was hard, though. Every time Josh Hutcherson would show up on the screen she seemed more turned on than by him. What the hell? Who was this guy?

When the movie ended, she had a large smile on her face, her eyes alight. "Oh, that was the most wondrous movie! Do you not agree?"

He smiled tightly, and realized that he missed half of the movie while contemplating her infatuation. "Yeah, it was really good." He was just some star, though, so it didn't matter that mu-

"Oh my God, Josh Hutcherson is here!"

Before he could even open his mouth, his girlfriend was out the door. Without him. He sighed, miffed. "Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Robin, not measuring up to my man. <strong>

**And to everyone at the premiere tonight: Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	54. The Woes of Baking

**Um...hi. Remember me? Yeah. It's been forever.**

**Would it help if I said I love you guys? No? All right, then. **

**But seriously, look, another chapter! Now, I'm not gonna lie, I might be a little rusty due to my lack of TT lately (hopefully not too bad). So...yeah. You know, new obsessions and all. Taxing stuff. **

**Yeah...**

**Okay then, here it is! Hopefully you enjoy it! And yes, I know...obsessive. You'll understand when you read.**

* * *

><p>Robin plopped down on the couch in the common room, a scowl on his face. It seemed like it had been forever since he had his girlfriend to himself due to a certain blond-haired baker. Fuck his life.<p>

"Dude, what's up?"

He glanced over at Beast Boy, the scowl still present. "Nothing. About to do some paperwork. See ya later." He was about to get up, when Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"I might know a way to get Starfire baaaack."

He turned to the changeling, who was grinning. He raised an eyebrow, acting nonchalant. "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and stood up. "You knowww, the whole Rye obsessive thingy."

"Peeta."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever yo-wait, why do you know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"When she talks about him _every fucking day_, you tend to learn."

Beast Boy looked sympathetic, then grabbed Robin's hand and began to drag him to the kitchen without a word.

"Hey!" Robin glared at the boy when they were stopped, his arms crossed in front of him. "What was that for?"

"Well, the dude's a baker, right?" He smirked.

Robin nodded slowly. "Yeah…?"

There was silence, Beast Boy figuring he would catch on. Not so much. He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Bake!"

Robin looked at him, his face flat. "You're kidding, right?"

Beast Boy scoffed. "Dude, trust me. Take it from a ladies man."

Robin snorted, but bit back a retort. Maybe he was onto something. Is Starfire liked bakers so much…"Fine."

Beast Boy grinned. "That's more like it." His eyes then lit up as he started toward the cupboards to pull out ingredients (who knew they had baking utensils?). "Oh! You should make those cheese bun thingys that Katniss always li-" He cut himself off, turning red when he saw Robin's raised eyebrow. "Ah, that is…uh…what's that?" Despite the fact that Robin didn't turn away, Beast Boy fled the room, muttering something about being illiterate, so he _obviously_ hadn't read the book.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and stepped into the kitchen. "Better figure out how to make these things…"

UTT

Starfire hummed while walking through the door to the common room, then notice commotion in the kitchen. Her brow furrowed as she began to head in that direction, and what she saw made her stop dad in her tracks.

There was her boyfriend, covered head to toe in flour and cheese, his lips set in a bitter frown.

She giggled from her spot, moving forward slightly. She cleared her throat to try and stop the laughs when he glared in her direction. "Please, why are you…?" She looked him over.

He sighed. "I was – god, this is embarrassing – I was…attempting to bake." He huffed and crossed his arms, trying to savage as much dignity as he had left. "Obviously not my forte."

Before she could say anything back, another voice sounded. "Yo, what's with all the noi-" Cyborg's eye widened as he looked around _his_ kitchen. He was about to blow up, when he noticed the state of his leader, his anger turning to amusement. "Man, what...what the hell were you doing in here?" He snorted, which soon turned into loud laughter.

Starfire pouted and began to cut into Cyborg in Robin's defense, claiming his intentions to be good, while Cyborg took the time to take a couple pictures. More likely than not already spread across half the world.

Robin groaned and slumped down the counter. "Fuck my life. Seriously."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. Poor Robin and his lack of baking skills. Doesn't he know that's how you win a girl over? Cheese buns are seriously the best things ever, though. I made them last weekend, of my holy Jesus. <strong>

**Anyway, read and review! And I'll see you guys again!...probably in another forever weeks. Yeah.**

**Love you.**


	55. Promise of a Threesome

**Um, so, hi. How much do you all hate me?**

**I hope not too much. **

**We'll talk more at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Jem (I know this isn't the story you reviewed, but I figured my response would fit here better): All right, you got me started up. This one is dedicated to you. I don't want to abandon you guys! And yes, Everlark ftw. **

* * *

><p>Robin was minding his own business, sitting in the common room, reading the paper. Nothing bad had happened to him in over a week – a new record.<p>

"Mmmmmm…"

His head snapped up, eyes narrowed. He turned, expecting to see Beast Boy, prank ready, but nothing was there. "Hello?"

"Mmm…"

He huffed and stood up, moving around the couch. He froze in shock at what he found.

It was him. A naked him. On the floor, moaning.

"Oh, for the love of –ah!" ZombieDick tackled him to the ground, hands roaming.

Robin's face was red as a tomato, confused and embarrassed, anger rising as well. "What the hell!"

He heard stomps down the hall, making him panic.

"Yo, Rob, what's with the-holy hell." Cyborg stopped where he was in the open door, trying his best not to burst out in a fit of laughter. He turned his head back toward the door. "Yo B, you gotta see this!"

Robin growled, trying to get the ZombieDick – who was currently in the middle of doing _very_ naughty things to him – off. "Cyborg, I swear to God…"

That's when the camera came out, the flash blinding their poor leader.

"Please, what is the-oh! There you are!" Starfire flew through the door, oblivious to the others in the room, and dropped down next to her doll. "I have been doing the looking for you for the ever!" When she noticed Robin underneath, she blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A large grin appeared on her face. "Oh, now we may have the threesome!" She giggled and flew away.

Robin groaned, letting his head fall back against the floor with his eyes closed. "Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>That poor boy. I miss his torture. But, ZombieDick! Yay!<strong>

**Anyway, onto my excuses. Honestly, I don't have one. I ran out of them once I got out of school.**

**As for my other TT fics, I think I'm going to start up "Endless" again before I do more with "Masterpiece". Also, I'm not too sure how I'm changing the plotlines because my stupid self threw away my notebook with all my outlines in it when I was moving out of my dorm. **

**Soooo...please don't hate me?**


	56. Brains

Robin walked into the kitchen, looking for food after a good run. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend sitting at the table, eating something with a fork and knife in a bowl. He was slightly surprised at her using silverware like that. "Hey, Star."

She looked up from her food and smiled. "Greetings. Please, you are looking for nourishment?"

He nodded.

Her smile grew larger as she motioned him over. "Come! This contains many of the vitamins of your planet. I believe you shall enjoy it. Beast Boy told me that this is best served raw."

He scratched his head, figuring it was some sort of vegetable, and walked over. "All right, wha-holy shit!" His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "Why the hell are you eating a brain?"

She blinked up at him. "Is this not a normal food for your people? Beast Boy told me that he had watched this show _American Horror Story_, and the female ate the brain because she was with child."

Robin huffed and crossed his arms. "No Starfire, we don't eat brains. That's definitely not normal…wait, did you say _with child_?" Oh God, could this get any worse?

She smiled and nodded.

Right then, he passed out.

Beast Boy laughed from his spot behind the kitchen counter, going over to a very confused Starfire. She looked up at him, her head slightly cocked. "I do not understand what has gotten Robin so upset. I merely spoke of a woman on a television show that was with child."

* * *

><p><strong>No, it was not a real brain. Beast Boy wouldn't do that! But, poor Robin, being tortured and all...<strong>

**Did you all see the new image manager? I think it looks pretty boss.**

**Read and Review!**


	57. Abs

**So...it's been awhile, hadn't it? Yeah. **

**I apologize.**

**Ahem...but, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin woke up from a wonderful night's sleep, a smile on his face. His eyes slowly opened…to be met by Starfire's large green eyes. "Holy mother of God!" He jumped up, startled, making Starfire giggle. Once he'd caught his breath, he looked at her inquiringly. "Uh…everything all right?"<p>

She simply nodded, a sweet smile on her face. Her eyes kept alternating from looking at his face to his chest, which was starting to unnerve him. "I was inspecting your abdominals."

He blinked. "Uh…what?"

"The abdominals are muscles that-"

"No Star, I know what they are. I'm just curious as to why you're _inspecting _them." He subconsciously curled into himself.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well...I was comparing them to that of Finnick Odair. I am sorry to admit that…he is the winner of the abdominal muscles." She nodded seriously.

He gave her a face, confused and slightly insulted. "Who the hell is Fin-don't tell me it's from that damn book."

She bit her lip, looking down. "Well…"

"Starfire!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have an unhealthy obsession with Finnick's abs. So yummy. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	58. The Problems With Staffs

**So, how many of you hate me? Actually, don't answer that. **

**Well, here is another installment. Finally. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked down the main corridor of Wayne Manor, where he was staying with Starfire for the weekend. The trip over was wonderful, and Bruce didn't fuss too much the first day. It's only Saturday, though.<p>

"_Oh, Bruce!" _

Wait. Robin stopped in front of Bruce's office. Now normally, he would just move on and ignore it, but that voice…it was Starfire's. He placed his ear by the door.

"_Now you need to be careful with it, Starfire. And don't tell Dick."_

"_Oh, it is so big! Much bigger than his."_

Robin's eyes widen. What the hell was he hearing? There's absolutely no way Starfire would cheat. No. Impossible.

"_Well of course not. No matter how old he is, I'm not sure he'd be able to handle it." _

"_Hmm…perhaps this is true." _

Not handle it? Yeah, right! And is Starfire talking openly about their sex life to his _father_? Oh God. Wait…no, they're not talking about that, because she's not doing Bruce. Nope.

"_Oh, it is thick, too. And my hand slides easily!" _

"That's it!" Robin slammed the door open, ready to yell at them both, when he saw the sight in front of him. Starfire was holding Bruce's…bo staff.

Starfire smiled at him. "Greetings! Bruce was just showing me his bo staff. Perhaps you would like to try?" She blinked once at him and held out the staff.

Robin blinked once. Twice. He turned around and walked out without another word, glaring at the smirk Bruce was giving him off to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet Bruce's staff is HUGE ;)<strong>

**Anyway, I've watched "The Dark Knight Rises" at least 5 times this week, so I needed to use him. **


	59. Robin's Problems with Belly Dancing

**So, yeah, long time since I've been to this fandom. My Hunger Games obsession has not only not died down, but gets stronger everyday. I even incorporated it into my oral in my Spanish class. **

**But, I have decided to take a break from studying and wrote this up! Because I love ya, kittens. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire had found a new hobby. Normally this would be no problem; not being from around here, she enjoyed learning more and more about the different cultures of Earth. Hell, even what her newest interest was wouldn't be that big of a deal, especially since she would probably let him watch.<p>

What was a big deal, was the fact her _coach_ was male. A very muscular and attractive male.

It didn't help that she'd go all out, too. Wearing a low-set skirt with the sides cut all the way to the shimmering belt, and an intricately decorated top that could pass off as a bra. He'd catch the man's eyes wandering to places they weren't welcome, but when he first brought this up to Starfire, she'd chastised him, telling him he was being "the jealous" and trying to take away her "cultural exploits".

Starfire had taken up belly dancing, and she was damn good at it. Too damn good at it; how much was this coach of hers helping, exactly?

After his first conversation with her, he wasn't allowed near the gym during her sessions in fear that he'd overreact again. Therefore, he had to use his awesome ninja skills to sneak in.

"Ah, yes, that is _perfect_." The man was grinning like he'd just caught prey. Robin watched as he closed in on Starfire when she didn't move her hip the right way – or so he said – and then put his hands on her to show what was to be done.

When his fingers splayed out across her hips and closer to her thighs, that was the end.

"Robin!"

He had miscalculated and ended up falling right in front of them from the ceiling beam he was sitting on, deer caught in the headlights. All of his rants he planned on using were lost when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"You have ruined my lessons yet again!" She turned to the man, her eyes softening. "I apologize sincerely. Perhaps we shall go to the quieter gym. I am sure Cyborg would be willing to allow me to put a lock code up." She sent a glare his way, then stomped out, the grinning coach behind her.

Robin groaned, slumping down. Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Robin. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
